Dark Ronnin
by Hammy953
Summary: This is the story of a man who lost everything and ended up on This is the story of a man who was betrayed by those closest to him... or was he? Bloodline Naruto fic!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this is the first of my new fics now it is a grey Naruto fic and it's kinda halfway between superpowered and godlike but whatever my fic my rules. now after reading a little bit in you might think its naruto x yugito and in a way it is just not in a lover kind of way. that privlage belongs to a certain redhead. no it's not incest I'm not that fucked up. Now then on to Naruto's powers. He will be a multi bloodline weilder all three of which are extremly powerful, though I have changed one of them from cannon. To give you a hint his base elemental affinities are Futon, Suiton, and Doton. he has 3 elemntal bloodlines and while you can probably guess two of them right now, I'll give you a hint as to what the third is. It's linked to the unique color and properties of his chakra, futon attack color, and one of his other bloodlines color. He also has two other bloodlines that are based on something besides elmental nature. Now then on to the bashing while I personally don't have anything against Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Kakashi, or konoha in general, they will be bashed to further the story. There will also be some vauge subjects and themes that will be explained as we go on like the Importance of Naruto's arm, what happened to him to make him hate Konoha, or what most of you probably want to know, what his ace in the whole is. Now as for his summons they will be badass and I will admit I got the Idea from another story but I won't reveal what they are or give credit until the chapter they show up in and as for those of you who love sage mode he will have one, only it will be so much more badass. one last thing this has absolutely nothing to do with fairy tail or acnologia I just think the chakra coloration fits well with my plans and his bloodlines. Now for the backstory shit I don't want to explain in the actual story. Minato didn't die sealing the Kyuubi, infact he didn't even seal it into Naruto. Kushina sealed it into his 6 years younger sister meaning Naruto is 2 years older than Itachi. Naruto is a prodigal Genius that is ignored by his family and NO IT IS NOT ONE OF THOSE REVENGE STORIES! Got it good. Now while in other similar stories Naruto has the Sandaime or someone to help him in mine he doesn't, hell he doesn't even have anyone teach him. he becomes the SS-rank flee-on-sight badass that he is all by himself. thats his actual bingo book rank btw. My Naruto also has a few mental problems like a family complex and mental instability. And lastly he is not a Jinchuriki. atleast not a normal one*wink*.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Dream/Written Text: _"what"_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts:** 'what'**

disclaimer: I own nothing

_'Ah what a happened?' I looked around to see I was in a hospital room. I got up and went to the bathroom. when I saw my right arm I gasped. I remembered what happened last night. Was my sister alright? Just then the door opened It was my mom and dad._

_"Mom, Dad is Nayumi alright?" I asked worridly._

_"Yeah she is, but we have some bad news." Mom said in an unatural monotone._

_"W-what is it?" I said. Just then they both jumped me. Dad held one of his special kunai to my throat and Mom had me pinned with her chakra chains._

_"What're you guys doing?!" I yelled scared._

_"Getting rid of a disgrace." Dad said before slamming a blue sphere into my stomach._

"AH!" Naruto bolted upright in a sweat reaizing it was only a dream. That day had happened 6 years ago. He was currently 15. Just then his apprentice and adopted younger sister Yugito Nii walked in. She was 12.

"Aniki are you alright? I heard screaming."

"Yeah Imouto, go back to sleep your gonna need it for your training tomorrow." She nodded and did as she was told. Naruto still rembered the day he had found her.

**FLASHBACK**

It had been 2 years since Naruto had left Konoha and in that time he managed to train himself in his elemental affinities and had gotten his chakra control up to jonin level, he also master a several of his jutsu. all in all he was about the same level as that Uchiha prodigy he kept hearing about, Imachi or something like that. Currently he was walking through Kumo, he had come here in search of a cave of sealing that supposedly held a book on one of his bloodlines, which also happened to be the rarest bloodline in existance. He had contemplated seeking refuge in Kumo, who would no doubt welcome him with his bloodlines, but had decided against it when he realized that they would more than likely just use him as a breeding machine. The cave as it had turned out was a bust so he was headed to the next supposed location of one of these books. it was just then that he noticed a crowd had formed around a nearby alley. Using his naturally high senser abilities he picked out the one they were all crowded around. Immediatley he noticed two oddities about the signature. One it was massive, like kage level massive, and two there was a neon blue area in the middle of it between the two chakra coils. So he made his way to the front of the crowd and what he saw made his blood boil. There on the ground bein beatin was a blond girl who looked to be about 8 years old. Letting his rage get the better of him, Naruto fired of a sealless vacum bullet out of his hand at the guy beating her. The crowd all turned to him.

"Unless you wanna be next I suggest you get the hell out of here." he said with black wind swirling around his arms. Needless to say the crowd dispersed rather quickly. Naruto then turned his attention to the girl. kneeling down to help her up he was rather taken back by the fact that she crawled away from him and cringed in fear.

"Woh it's ok,I'm not gonna hurt you."he said kindly. She looked rather hesitant, but then Naruto noticed a shift in her chakra near the neon blue part and she took his hand to get up.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked. She hesitated again before the Neon blue shifted again.

"Yugito Nii." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Well Yugito my name's Naruto, mind telling me how old you are?" Again with the shift.

"I'm 8."

"Well I'm 11." Naruto replied. She looked a little shocked at his age. Again with the shift.

"Hey Naruto, what's with your chakra?" Now it was Naruto's turn to shocked.

"How do you know about that?" She seemed reluctant to talk untill that weird shift happened again.

"Promise not to hurt me?" Naruto was confused but nodded.

"I kinda have the Nibi sealed into me and she's been talking to me this whole time." Now it all made since to Naruto, but now he also had a problem. What should he do with her. He couldn't just leave her here to this hell. But if he took her with him it would paint a target on both their backs. Coming to a decision he asked.

"Hey Yugito, How'ed you like to come with me?"

"Go with you where?"

"Well believe it or not I'm a shinobi and a damn good one at that. But I'm not affiliated with any villages, I'm a ronnin so we'd travel around a lot." Once she realized what he said she did a good impression of a fish.

"You mean you want me to come with you?" The elder blond smiled.

"Yeah I get kinda lonely so it would be nice to have someone I could care about with me."Yugito just stared at him as he continued to talk."So I guess you could say you'd be my little sister." The young Nibi container stared at him before jumping up and hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**FLASHBACK END**

Over the next 4 years Naruto drilled his adopted little sister in the shinobi arts. When they tested her affinities they discovered that she naturally had a Raiton and Futon affinity due to her possessing jinton(swift release) aswell as a unique Katon release she recieved from the nibi, whom they learned was named Matatabi. Turns out she was one of the friendlier bijuu and was more than happy to teach Yugito in her Katon affinity and bijuu chakra. She also got a little help from Naruto in the bijuu chakra area. Naruto also found that book and studied out of it. Unfortunatly having the rarest of all bloodlines meant he had to learn it all by himself. He eventually got the hang of most of them. They both started taking higher level jobs and got their own bingo book pages using their monkiers since they both wore masks to conceal their identity. Naruto was listed as an A-rank ronin and Yugito was a B-rank ronin. Naruto also took up Fuinjustu and with his Uzumaki heritage he was a currently a level 8 seal master. Their were 10 total levels. Naruto also helped Yugito with her Futon affinity. Naruto managed to recreate the Yondaime hokage's rasengan from scratch and infuse it with his Futon element during this time aswell. Finally Naruto got his Summoning contract and completed his sage training for the clan. This brings everyone up to date where Naruto is 15 and Yugito is 12. Naruto had been upped to an S-rank ronnin 2 years ago and Yugito was upped to an A-rank ronnin which made them extremely desirable to all the villages. The next morning They got up early for training as usual.

"Ok imouto, show me that Katon jutsu Matatabi has been teaching you." She nodded and went through the handsigns.

"Katon: Blaze Blaster!" She exclaimed as blue fire covered her right arm. She punched it towards a nearby tree. The fire took off from her arm and incinerated the tree completly.

"Nice job imouto, now show me the Futon justu I showed you." She went through the handsigns and held out her had

"Futon: Kaze no Yabi!" She yelled as a erethral blade of wind formed in her hand. She raised her hand and brought it down at an angular arc, sending out a wave of compressed air that destroyed anything in its way. Naruto clapped.

"Your gettin better Yugi-chan." The cat-like blond beamed at the praise from her adopted older brother.

"Well seeing as how you've pretty much mastered the jutsu I assigned to you I think it's time for a mission don't you think?" She smirked. Yugito always loved going on jobs and missions. The two blonds donned their apparel, packed up their camp and headed into town after Naruto sealed everything up. Yugito was wearing an ANBU esque uniform with purpe stripes going down the sides of her arms and legs. She was also wearing steel toed boots instead of sandels and a brown traveling cloak with a hood. She also had on a face mask that covered her face from the nose down. Naruto wore a simialar outfit but looser and bigger to fit his taller, more muscular body. Yugito was 5'2 with a slim but toned body and he was 5'11 with a body like a martial artist that was devoid of fat. Besides that the only difference in clothing between the two was that Naruto had red stripes, his cloak had a tattered end, and his mask had a skeletal mouth-like pattern on it to go with his monkier. He also had a black Konoha style flack jacket on. When they got into town they went into the local bounty hunter collection office to observe the local jobs.

"See anything you like?" Naruto asked. Yugito looked over the board before jerking one off and handing it to Naruto who read it.

_WANTED_

_Shinobi needed _

_Details will be given upon mission acceptance._

_To accept the mission come to the forest outside of town at exactly 10:00 tonight._

_Payment:10,000,000 ryo_

_Rank:S_

"Ok I guess but you'll have to stick close to me got it." A nod and several hours later and they were wating in the forest for their employers. Luckily Naruto had been teaching Yugito how to use her senser abilities and they both sensed 3 signatures nearby in the tree's.

"You can come out now." The older blond said. Just then three figures dropped down. The first one was a guy around Yugito's age with blue hair, shark-like teeth and a bandaged sword on his back. The second was a man who looked to be around his mid thirties with blue hair styled like a fin, an eyepatch, and a talisman in each ear. The last one was a woman of about 18 years of age, with shoulder blade length red hair and green eyes, one of which was partially covered by a bang of her hair.

" Aren't you two a little young to be taking on an S-rank mission?" the cycloptic man questioned.

"Not really it's more of a norm for me, she just tags along for the experience." Naruto replied jabbing a thumb towards Yugito.

"What do you mean it's a norm for you?" asked the sword boy shyly.

"I'm an S-rank ronnin and she's a A-rank ronnin." This caught their attention.

"Well if you don't mind my asking what's your monkier?" The redhead spoke for the first time Knowing that all S-Rank shinobi have a monkire they go by. Naruto on the other hand was thinking about how pretty her voice was, not to mention her body was sexy as hell too. He was pulled out of his Jiraiya-like thoughts by a punch to the side from Yugito.

"Oh um yeah, I'm the Shikki Fujin and she's the Makai Neko." He said while trying to dry the blood on his mask without revealing his face. At the names all three's jaws dropped. They had expected some half assed newly made S-rank shinobi to show up, instead they got one of the most powerful men in the elemental nations, not to mention he was 15. Getting out of their stupor they spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fujin-sama, my name is Mei Terumi, the man with the eyepatch is Ao, and the kid is Chojuro." Naruto nodded.

"Please no sama, so what is this job your hiring for?" he asked. Mei pulled out a folder.

"This is what we need of you." Taking the folder Naruto read through it.

"So you need someone to help you with an invasion the Mizukage is planning and you also want them to kill his army and if possible off him in the process?" The Fujin asked.

"Yeah that's about it." Mei replied nervously, the Fujins help could turn the tide of the civil war.

"Hm, you know I usually charge around a 1,000,000,000 ryo for a job like this," Mei looked down in dissapointment,"but I think I can make an exception this time." She quickly looked back up and beamed in joy.

"I want a bonus though."

"What kind of bonus?" Mei asked nervously. Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"How about a date with the young sexy resistance leader?"everyone sweatdropped and Yugito smacked him.

"That's all?" Mei asked.

"Yep I do this for you and I get a date." He said rubbing his head were Yugito smacked him.

"Ok deal." She said happily. Not only was the resistance getting the help it needed but all she had to do was go on a date with the Fujin to get his help. He was actually pretty good lookin at that.

**A week later during the invasion**

In the meeting room everyone was going over their roles. Mei, Ao, and Chojuro were to lead the resistance while Yugito offered support by taking out anyone from the loyalist army she met up with. Naruto had given her permission to go all out. Naruto on the other hand was to take on the Mizukage directly.

"Ok is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?" Mei asked. Everyone nodded. They felt the base shake as the invasion started so they all went to their assigned spots or in Naruto's case hunted for his target.

**With Naruto**

Naruto jumped out of the meeting room window and stuck himself to the wall with chakra. Observing the battlefield he spotted out Mei leading a charge by taking out a squad with a wall of lava. He also saw Chojuro smacking away a team of loyalist jonin with his Hiramekarei's hammer form. Turning to the left side of the battle he located Ao leading another charge while striking down enemy after enemy with his bastardized Jyuken and Yugito was incinerating everyone in her path. After a little more looking around he found his target standing in rear of the invading force. Naruto smirked under his mask and disappeared in a black and blue flash.

**With Yagura**

'Yes, it's all going acording to plan.' Thought the Mizukage as he looked over the battlefield. From what he could tell the rebels had managed to hire some help if the girl with the blue fire was any indication.

'No matter, if she becomes to much of a problem I'll simply kill her myself.' Just then he felt a presence behind him so he turned and was met with a strange sight. It was a blond boy with a skull like face mask on.

"Who're you?" he asked .

"Me, I'm the guy who's gonna kill you." Yagura looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"YOU KILL ME!" he laughed."THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Naruto just stared at him before dissapearing in a black and blue flash. Yagura's eyes widened as he felt a heavy punch to his abdomen that sent him flying back. After he got back up he decided to take a better look at the mystery kid. Then it clicked in his brain.

"Your the Shikki Fujin aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Now he had a problem. Yagura could handle most pissant ronnin but this kid was the youngest S-rank shinobi in history, in other words he couldn't screw around in this fight. He decided to just jump right in.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!" The Mizukage exclaimed as a giant dragon formed out of the mist that surrounded the area and charged Naruto. The blond just made a single dog handseal and thrust his palm forward.

"Futon: Kazeryudan!" And with that a giant dragon made of black wind formed from Naruto's palm and met the water dragon head on creating a maelstorm of blackwind and water. Using that as cover Naruto charged forward while creating a sealless wind spear over his right arm. As he got close to Yagura he reared back his arm.

"Futon: Kaze no Yari!" He stabbed forward intent on piercing Yagura's heart, but he spun his hook staff around to block it and caught Naruto's wrist in the hook. Using his leverage he pulled the blond over his head and slammed him down into the ground, creating a dust cloud. He was caught off guard when a black current of air rushed out of the dust with a cry of "Futon: Diatoppa!" Quickly dodging the wind blast he sent his own attack towards the now visible blond.

"Suiton: Tepoudama!" He yelled as he spit out a massive water bullet at our favorite blond. Naruto held out his hand and a blade of black wind formed in it.

"Futon: Kaze no Yabi!" he yelled as he brought it down on the bullet, splitting it in half so it destroyed the ground behing him. Naruto decided to charge his target and created a second wind blade in his left hand. Yaguro seeing his opponent intended on engaging in close combat got into a modified bo staff stance. When they met they slammed their weapons against each other creating a small shockwave. They pushed up against one another until Naruto gained the upper hand by adding more cutting power to his blades, thereby slicing the Mizukages hook staff in two places. Yagura threw the useless staff pieces to the side and went to punch the blond. Naruto ducked under his arm and brought up his right hand blade, digging in into Yagura's shoulder. The pink eyed man grunted in pain before jumping back. He checked his shoulder, seeing that the stab went all the way through including the bone, he realized that his left arm was now useless unless he went all out. At this point it was his only choice seeing as how he only had one workin arm, therefore he couldn't do any jutsu. Yagura sighed as he drew upon his deeper chakra source. Naruto looked Mildly suprised when a seagreen chakra started leaking out of Yagura before covering him in a dome like shape and rising like a pillar.

**With Mei and the others**

The battle was actually going well. They were winning and pushing back the enemy, slowly but surely they were going to win this one. That was when it happened everyone stopped wherever they were and looked over to where the Mizukage was fighting Naruto. When the giant pillar died down the rebels nearly shit themselves out of fear and the loyalists smirked in renewed faith. There on the hill overseeing the battlefield was Yagura in his full bijuu form. He was a giant 150 ft tall one eyed turtle with three tails flailing behind him. He threw back his head and started to gather massive amounts of chakra into a spiraling ball shape. Everyone just stared in fear as the ball grew to the size of a large house and then compressed down to the size of a large horse. Yagura then aimed his mouth towards Naruto who was somehow standing there unaffected by any of this. The only person who knew why was Yugito.

'He's gonna do it isn't he Matatabi?" she asked her tenant.

'Yeah kitten I think he is.' the hellcat replied. Yagura fired off the huge ball of chakra at Naruto's still form. Naruto waited for it to get closer before a huge wave a flame-like black and blue spotted chakra erupted from his body. He held out both hands and actually caught the ball, much to the amazement of everyone watching. But what shocked everyone even more was that the ball started getting smaller and smaller as Naruto absorbed it. Yagura's one eye widened when his Bijuudama vanished completely. Naruto then raised both of his hands and his oddly colored chakra surrounded Yagura in a dome-like fashion. A sickening crack was heard and a giant turtle shell flew out of the dome in two halves. A few minutes later the black and blue chakra aura receded back into Naruto leaving and emaciated and shelless Yagura.(Like Kurama when Naruto takes all of his chakra) Everybody, especially the loyalists, watched in shock as Yagura faded back into his human form and Naruto walked forward. His right arm had taken on a demonic appearence with a black coloring and blue veinlike lines puling all over it. When he was infront of Yagura he grabbed his neck with his left arm and lifted him off the ground. He then stabbed him through the heart with his demonic arm. Yagura bled out his mouth a little bit before the strangest thing happened. His body seemed to be aging. He aged decades over the course of seconds as his chakra was leached off of him by Naruto. When our favorite blond dropped him he hit the ground and exploded into dust. Naruto looked over to the army and dissapeared in a black and blue flash. He reappeared next to Mei.

"I would recall my men if I were you." She just nodded and gave the signal to fal back. After the rebels were a safe distance away Naruto got ready to end a war. Bringing up his chakra one more time he used one of his only S-rank jutsu.

"Futon: Kaze Crusher!" And then it happened. The entire loyalist army was surrounded by a huge torrent of black wind which grew into a dome. Then they all fell face first into the ground, being crushed under the weight of the airs mass. Naruto deciding to leave no chance of survirors used his second S-rank jutsu.

"Futon: Kaze Ripper!" He yelled as the dome shrunk and wind blades appeared inside it, tearing apart everyone and everything inside. When he finally released the jutsu there were no bodies or parts left to ID. Just a few blood stains here and there. The rebels looked at the crater and then at Naruto before breaking out into a cheer. Yugito walked over and helped her brother walk back to the resistance base. Mei, Chojuro, and Ao Smiled and started making plans for the new Kiri goverment.

**Well there you go my first new fanfic I hope you like it because it took me forever to find a free word processing program to write this on. Any way tell me what you think and before I get any bitching I did say that this was a somewhere inbetween superpowered and godlike fic. Personally I think I made Naruto pretty badass. Next chapter we get a little filler diplomacy stuff and I try to further the pairing which you've got to be retarded not to have figured it out by now. However I do have one request. Tell me who you think I should pair Yugito up with and nobody from Konoha or Kumo. Oh yeah next chapter we also get a little bit more backstory on Naruto via flashback and we get to kill Raiga so whoop de do.**

**Well till next time Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter of my new Dark Ronnin fic. Btw thanks for the reviews I think this may be my favorite story. Anyway to The darkend dragon I like the idea you had about the third bloodline, but no that's not what it is. It's a modified cannon bloodline. Tell you what though if anyone guesses it correctly I'll give you guys a little hint so everyone can figure it out since I don't intend on giving it out any time soon. Oh try to guess the other two aswell. Oh yeah and if anyone guesses all three of them right I'll give you a little surprise. Oh btw I started thinking about the pairing and while I originally thought I could get it to work I don't see it so I'm making Mei a close friend of Naruto's while I'm changing the actual pairing to Anko and an OC. So yeah go snake people And Fuck the pedophiles!**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Dream/Written Text: _"what"_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts:** 'what'**

disclaimer: I own nothing

After Naruto killed Yagura he and Yugitio stayed decided to stay in Kiri for a while. They were basically herald as hero's. When questioned on what that weird jutsu he used on Yagura was Naruto outright refused to answer, saying it was one of his secrets. A few months into the rebuilding and reformation of Kiri, Mei was elected Godaime Mizukage. Naruto and Yugito set up a base of operations in Kiri, while they weren't official members of Kiri they were welcome there and so they decided to set up a semi-permanent living arrangement in the actual village hidden in the mist. Word got out about the Shikki Fujin not only single handedly killing the Mizukage when he transformed into his bijuu, but his entire army aswell. Most villages were in an uproar as such a thing had not happened since the last ninja world war where the Yondaime Hokage single handedly massacred Iwa's entire army with his Hiraishin no jutsu. Considering the Fujin was a ronnin most started seeking him out hoping to get him to join their respective villages.

**Konoha council chambers**

"We are gathered here to converse about this... Fujin character." said Minato Senju, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Yes he has become a very powerful player in recent years." said Homaru.

"So what information do we have on him exactly?" Shikaku asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing besides the basic bingo book description. And even that is outdated now." Minato said throwing a bingo book onto the middle of the table. It was opened to the Fujin's page.

_Pg 98_

_Shikki Fujin_

_NAME: unknown_

_GENDER: male_

_AGE: estimated to be around 15 or 16_

_HAIR: blond_

_EYES: blue_

_HEIGHT: 5'10-6'1_

_WEIGHT: estimated to be in the area of 130-145 lbs_  
_AFFINITY: unique black wind_

_CHAKRA LEVEL: above kage_  
_FAMILY: unknown_

_LOYALTY: ronnin_

_RANK: S_

_NOTES: He is a mystery. He showed up around 5 years ago and has steadily been gaining fame and power since then. He uses a strange and unknown black wind that is etremely powerful. He is called the Shikki Fujin due to the fact that he has killed everyone he set out to and survived fatal injuries as if they were mere scrapes, he also has a godlike Futon affinity. His only known associate is the Makai Neko. _

_NOTICE: approach with caution_

_BOUNTY: Iwa: 90,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

_ Kumo: 45,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Konoha: 66,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Suna: 24,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Kiri: 15,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

"Is this really all the info we have?" questioned Inoichi.

"Until we get word from Jiraiya it is." replied Minato.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm back ne?" said the perv as he hopped in through a window. Minato smiled.

"So you find anything out Tou-san?" Jiraiya frowned and shook his head.

"I don't get it this has never happened before, it's like the kid just appeared out of nowhere 5 years ago. Hell the only thing I got on him is the updated bingo book in Iwa." he said showing everyone the new bingo book

_Pg 104_

_Shikki Fujin_

_NAME: unknown_

_GENDER: male_

_AGE: estimated to be around 15 or 16_

_HAIR: blond_

_EYES: blue_

_HEIGHT: 5'10-6'1_

_WEIGHT: estimated to be in the area of 130-145 lbs_  
_AFFINITY: unique black wind_

_CHAKRA LEVEL: above kage, has a strange black and blue chakra, could be a possible bloodline._  
_FAMILY: unknown_

_LOYALTY: ronnin_

_RANK: SS_

_NOTES: He is a mystery. He showed up around 5 years ago and has steadily been gaining fame and power since then. He uses a strange and unknown black wind that is etremely powerful. He is called the Shikki Fujin due to the fact that he has killed everyone he set out to and survived fatal injuries as if they were mere scrapes, he also has a godlike Futon affinity. He recently killed the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura singlehandedly after being hired by the resistance. He killed Yagura while the he was in his bijuu form and then proceded to massacre the entire loyalist army with two jutsu. His only known associate is the Makai Neko. _

_NOTICE: FLEE-ON-SIGHT_

_BOUNTY: Iwa: 1,700,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

_ Kumo: 4,740,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Konoha: 700,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Suna: 240,000,000 ryo alive_

Everyone was dumbfounded after reading the new entry. The only reason they were the most powerful nation was because Minato was the only SS class shinobi...until now that is. It was Danzo that spoke up.

"We must find this Fujin and convince him to join Konoha before he joins someone else." everyone got out of their stupor and nodded their heads in agreement. Except Minato.

"There's just one problem with that Danzo."

"And what might that be?" Minato sighed. This was was not going to go over well.

"We've actually tried to hire him before." This piqued most people present intrest. Minato continued.

"The thing is he outright igonores and denies our requests no matter how much we offer him. It's like he has some personal grude against us." Everyone thought for a moment before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Well even if he does have a grudge against Konoha, if we meet up with him maybe we can find out what it is and make peace with him." The council men and women all agreed that sense they were dealing with one of the most dangerous men alive this was probably the best option.

"Well if that's all this meeting is ajourned."

**At the Senju compound**

After the meeting Jiraiya and Minato decided to head home to their family compound.

"Kushi-chan I'm home!"

"I'm here to Hime!" Two women came out of the next room over. Both were rather short and had bodies most women would kill for. One was around 5'4 with waist length blond hair done in low pigtails. She had honey brown eyes and a pale skin complexion. She also had rather large...assets.

She was wearing her usual outfit of a kimino shirt under a green jacket with the kanji for gamble on the back. The other was slightly taller than the first at 5'5 with knee length blood red hair that fell loosly around her. She had exotic bright violet eyes and was also fair skinned. The redhead was also rather gifted in her chest region. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black skirt. These women were the matriarchs of the Senju and Uzumaki clans respectively. Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki, they were also the wives of Jiriaya and Minato, aswell as the mother and grandmother of Minato and kushina's daughter Nayumi Uzumaki Senju.

"Hey boys so how'd the meeting go?" Kushina asked as she sat down on the couch next to Tsunade. Minato sighed.

"Looks like the rumors are true." he said throwing the girls the new Iwa bingo book. Their eyes grew wide as they read it. After they were done Tsunade had a thought.

"Who's this Makai Neko?" Both men blinked. They were so caught up in trying to think of what to do about the fujin that they didn't even bother to check out the hellcat's page.

"We don't know." Jiriaya said. Kushina turned to her page and read it outloud.

_Pg 103_

_Makai Neko_

_NAME: unknown_

_GENDER: female_

_AGE: estimated to be around 12 or 13_

_HAIR: blond_

_EYES: blue, slitted like a cat_

_HEIGHT: 5'1-5'4_

_WEIGHT: estimated to be in the area of 108-120 lbs_  
_AFFINITY: fire, unique blue and black fire possible bloodline_

_CHAKRA LEVEL: above kage_  
_FAMILY: unknown_

_LOYALTY: ronnin_

_RANK: S_

_NOTES: She is a mystery. She showed up about 5 years ago with the Shikki Fujin and has been his partner ever since. She is called the Makai Neko due to her catlike eyes and tendency to say Nya like a cat in conjunction with her hellfire like flames. She was present at the battle at Kiri where she slaughtered a total of 549 enemy shinobi on her own. Her only known associate is the Shikki Fujin._

_NOTICE: approach with caution, if in the company of he Fujin then FLEE-ON-SIGHT_

_BOUNTY: Iwa: 1,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

_ Kumo: 740,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Konoha: 70,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Suna: 21,000,000 ryo alive_

They were all mildly surprised by the fact that someone like this managed to slip under their rader, especially when she was travelling around with the Fujin. Just then an ANBU shunshined down and handed the hokage a sealed message. Opening it he read it with interest after seeing it was from Kiri.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san, how'ed you like to go to Kiri?" their eyes widened.

"Why would we go to Kiri?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because the new Mizukage is requesting an alliance and we can dig around for info on the Fujin." A few nods of understanding later and it was decided that they would leave in two days.

**A few days later in Kiri**

"Nee-san don't bee so mean nya!" Yugito was currently trying to get her freshly cooked salmon from Naruto. He was holding it above her head, and due to the fact that he had actually hit a growth spurt since he killed yagura he was about 6'1. So he was about a foot taller than Yugito.

"Not until you say it." He said smirking. They were in their own seal protected house so they had their masks off. Yugito huffed, crossed her arms, pouted, and mumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't quite catch that imouto."

"I SAID I'M A FREAKIN LITTER SNORTER OK!" Naruto laughed so hard he dropped the fish which the younger blond caught and sent a death glare at her older brother.

"You know your going to pay for this right?" Naruto looked up at her, still laughing.

"I-it was w-w-worth it!" he laughed out. She stomped in frustration before storming off. Naruto finally calmed down and stood up.

'Hm what should I do today?' he thought. He snapped his fingers.

"I know, I'll get that date Mei owes me." He said while rubbing his hands together evily.

**At the Mizukage's office**

Mei Terumi currently in a meeting with the Yondaime Hokage and his advisors/bodyguard/parents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin.

"So what exactly are the terms to the alliance you requested Mizukage-dono?"

"Well I was hoping we could get some supplys and support and in return we'd could give you some high level Suiton jutsu." Minato considered for a moment.

"Fair enough, I can agree to that, but what about the actual alliance?"

"What do you have in mind?" Minato though for a moment. He usually didn't do stuff like what he was about to but he had to do what he thought was best for Konoha. And having more bloodlines is always good.

"How about a marrige agreement?" Mei narrowed her eyes.

"With whom Hokage-dono?"

"Between our last Uchiha and yourself of course." Mei's eyes widened. Everyone had heard of the uchiha massacre last year, but to think he would suggest this. She had to find a way out of this fast. Luckily her favorite blond decided to provide such an oppurtunity.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there." Everyone heard the secratary say.

"Does it look like I give a shit what you say?" They heard a voice say.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" *BAM* and with that the doors slammed open and all of the Konoha shinobi got into a fighting stance while Mei massaged her temples.

"Do you always have to break the damn door?" She asked. The Konoha ninja looked confused before the stranger spoke up.

"Heh what can I say Neko's habit of destroying stuff rubbed off on me." The Hokage and Sannin's eyes widened at the mention of Neko and looked the stranger over. What they saw shocked them. He was about 4 inches shorter than Jiraiya and an inch shorter than Minato. He had unruly spikey blond hair and icey blue eyes that were a several shades lighter than Minato's. He looked to about 15 and he carried himself like an experienced shinobi despite his obvious youth. He wore a pair of black cargo pants tucked into unlaced boots with the strings shoved into the bottom. He had on a light blue musle shirt which, despite his arms being wrapped in bandages from the shoulder down to his hands which had fingerless gloves on them, showed off his obvious muscularity. To finish the look he had on a black facemask with a skull teeth pattern that had elongated canines.

'It can't be him can it?' The hokage thought. Just then Mei had a devious thought.

"I'm sorry Hokage-dono but I can't accept your marrige contract do to the fact that my boyfriend is in the doorway." They all looked at her like she grew a second head.

'Did she just say the Fujin is her boyfriend?' thought Tsunade and Jiraiya while Minato was thinking of how to use this. Naruto on the other hand was glaring at the Hokage as if he was hoping his gaze would set him aflame. After a few minutes Minato noticed the glare and decided to find out as much as he could about the guy.

"So would you by chance happen to be the famed Shikki Fujin?" With a more intense glare that actually made Minato flinch he answered.

"Yes, now what do you want treehugger?" Tsunade and Jiraiya tensed at the racial slur for people from Konoha, but Minato just became more curious.

"Do you have something against Konoha Fujin-san?"

"As a matter of fact I do teme."

"Could you by chance tell us?"

"It's you assoles that ruined my friends life." Everyone's, eyes widened at what he just said.

"Who might this friend of yours be Fujin-san?" It was obvious to everyone he was treading in thin water, and a fight between the only two living SS rank shinobi wouldn't be good for anyone. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Naruto, Naruto Senju Uzumaki." Minato jumped out of his seat.

"How the hell do you know that name?!" He demanded. Naruto glared at him.

"Not that it's any of your buisness but he was my first student."

"He was your what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know that Neko is my student. Naruto was my student before her. He was a good kid, reminded me of myself." Minato looked at him. Mei was confused as to who they were talking about and Tsunade and Jiraiya were listening intently.

"What happened to him?" The Hokage asked

"He died on a job, but not before he told me all about what happened to him." Jiraiya let his curiosity get the better of him.

"What do you mean what happened to him? We all thought he was dead." Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What the Hell are you talking about, he told me that you all disowned him so he left." All three Konoha nin looked shocked.

"We'd never do that. H-he just left, we were going to help him with his disability and he just left." The blond kage said shocked at what he heard. Naruto on the other hand was deep in thought.

'What the hell? Did someone fuck with their memories? No. Are they lying to cover themselves? They must be it's the only explanation. But they don't look like they're lieing.' Mei was also deep in thought.

'Who's this Naruto they're talking about. As far as I know the only person that's a Senju Uzumaki by blood is the Hokage's daughter. So who is this guy?'

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-dono who is this Naruto you all are talking about?" Minato looked at her and sighed.

"He is-was my eldest child and only son."

"You had a son?" Mei questioned.

"Yeah until an accident when he was nine. Well Enough of this if you can't take the marrige contract then we'll just sign a regular standard alliance Mizukage-dono." Mei nodded. After the signing the Konoha shinobi got up and left in a depressed mood. Mei turned to Naruto after they left.

"So what did you need?"

"Well I was going to cash in on that date but seeing them has got me all worked up so if you could give me an A or S-rank mission I'd appreciate it." Mei looked down that she had to wait longer for their date, but understood. She looked through the pile of missions.

"Well considering we're still recovering from the war we don't have many high rank missions, but there is this one S-rank."

"What is it?"

"A small town inbetween Konoha and Kiri is being assaulted by a group of monstrous demons that live in the mountains nearby." Naruto took the file from her.

"Ok I'll take it, if Neko asks where I am tell her that I saw the bastard. She'll know what it means." Mei nodded and Naruto jumped out the window to go to his and Yugito's house to get his gear.

"Can't he ever use the door without breaking it?" The redhead asked no one imparticular as she looked at the wooden fragments on the floor.

**On the way to the town**

Naruto was now wearing his flak jacket and traveling cloak and had his boots laced up. He was heading to a small mining community on the border of Hi no kuni and Mizu no kuni. The report had said that a group of about 3 or 4 demonic creatures were attacking it nightly and whenever anyone went up into the mountains. Naruto was about halfway there when night hit, so he decided to make camp for the night. Being the paranoid bastard he is, Naruto set up a perimeter around a 20 square foot area with a barrier seal that only a level 9 or above seal master could break. He had gotten through level nine and was starting level ten in the months after Yagura's death. He found an old log and set it up as a makeshift seat. After that he got together some fire wood and started a fire infront of his makeshift seat. Sighing he sat and pulled down his mask. He pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. He lit one up and took a puff.

"What the hell was up with the bastard? He acted like he didn't disown me." He looked at his right arm and started to get mad. He stood up and took out his anger by shoving a wind covered fist through a nearby tree.

"He was full of shit. He had to be." A few hours later the blond decide to go to sleep.

**Naruto's dream**

_Naruto was currently in his room in his old house back in Konoha. He was 8 years old again and today was his baby sisters birthday. Naruto had never really had much special attention growing up. It was true that he was the heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clans aswell as the only son of the Hokage, but he didn't get special attention for it. He was treated the same as everyone else and that's the way he liked it. But when Nayumi was born everything changed. His family started paying more attention to her and less to him. He didn't really care, I mean sure it was a little sad at times but he loved his baby sister to much to be mad or blame her. Hell she's the one that he put on his knee when she was born and promised to always protect her like a big brother should. Naruto got off his bed and walked over towards his closet and got a gift he had been hiding out of it. Nayumi was turning 2 so he couldn't really give much to her, so he was giving her a toy set of spring kunai. He set the gift on his study desk and jumped out the window to go meet his friends at the academy training grounds. When he got there he took them all in. First there was Hayate Gecko. He was average in the height department and had a slim frame. He had scraggily brown hair he kept under a bandanna and was constanly coughing due to a disease he had contracted at a young age. Next was Genma Shiranui. He was taller than Hayate but shorter than Naruto and had shoulder length brown hair. He had a more muscular frame than Hayate and also had a bandanna on, but his was turned backwards. He was forevermore chewing on a senbon. After him was Yugao Uzuki. She was a girl of average height with waist length purple hair and a lithe body frame. She was cleaning her tanto obsessivly. Next came Kurenai Yuhi. She was the shortest one there and had black hair that went to her shoulders. She also had exotic looking red eyes. She was obsessed with genjutsu. Second to last was Hana Inazuka. She was the same height and frame as Yugao and had a tight brown ponytail that went to her midback with two strands framing her face. She had a red fang mark under each cheek and her ninken, the Haimaru brothers, were at her feet. She had a thing for alphas. Finally there was Anko Mitarashi, the Granddaughter of Orochimaru of the Sannin. She had shoulder length purple hair that she kept put up in a fanlike pattern and unique brown pupiless eyes. She was taller than the other girls since she was the same height as Hayate and had a tight muscular frame similar to Naruto. She had a weird fetish for blood that freaked most people out. All in all they were a weird group of friends, which is probably why they got along so well._

_"Hey guys, so what're we doing?" Genma turned to Naruto._

_"Well blood sucker over there wanted to spar with someone but we all refused since your the only one who can actually take her."_

_"I AM NOT A BLOODSUCKER DAMNNIT!" Raged the future snake summoner._

_"Well then what are you?" Asked Hana as she pet her pups. Anko smirked._

_"I am a blood connoisseur."_

_"More like addict." Yugao said without looking up from her tanto._

_"Screw you purple girl!"_

_"You do realize you have purple hair aswell?" Asked a humored Kurenai. Anko spluttered something incoherant._

_"Alright *cough* shut up and fight already *cough* before Anko slits our throats to satisfy her fetish *cough*." Anko glared at her sickly friend before giving her trademark smile that struck fear in even her normally stoic grandfather._

_"Wanna say that again ?" Naruto decided to intervene before his best friend killed his other friend.(A.N. Anko is Naruto's best friend at this point)_

_"Ok vamp calm down, you can take out your anger in our fight." The blond said with a smirk. Anko turned to glare at him for the vampire remark and Hayate breathed in relief._

_"Ok blondie come at me." Naruto Charged her and went in for a right hook. Anko blocked it with her left forearm and brought up her knee up to his chest. The blond got knocked back a few feet from the hit, but rebounded fast and did a forward handspring aiming to drop kick his purple haired friend. She saw intentions and aimed a punch to his crotch in midair. Naruto balled up so she hit his shin and sprang his feet out kicking her in the shoulder. Anko grunted and went to slam her fist in his gut, but Naruto caught it threw his own, which Anko caught aswell. They then headbutted each other while smiling._

_"Your getting better blondie."_

_"You to vamp." Naruto brought up his knee and hit Anko in gut. She let out a gasp of air and the blond took advantage of it to grab her left arm. He twisted it around her back and held her a few inches off the ground._

_"You wanna give bloodsucker?"_

_"No, but how about you give?" She said as she backflipped over him and caught him around the throat with her right arm . Naruto smirked and stomped on her foot which casued her to loosen her grip when she flinched. Using the oppurtunity, he sweep kicked Anko off her feet and pin her on the ground._

_"I believe I won this round." The purplette stuck her tounge out at him and took his hand to help her up._

_"I belive that brings the grand total to 49-45 in Naruto's favor." Said Hana with a shit eating grin as her blood crazy friend scowled. Naruto laughed as he watched the two girls argue over how it was a fluke that Anko lost._

**The next morning**

Naruto got up and looked at the cinders in the fire.

'Why the hell did I dream of my old friends?' Shrugging it off he got up and put his mask back up. He lowered the barrier and headed towards the town. When he got there the first thing he noticed was that pretty much all the shops were closed and next to no one was outside. He quickly found the town hall and knocked on the door. He saw someone peek through the shutters.

"Who are you?" The person demanded. Naruto raised the mission file.

"I'm the shinobi taking your mission." The persons eyes widened before they let go of the shutters and unlocked the door. Naruto walked in and was suprised to see that there was a makeshift hospital in the town hall. He saw an old man in a suit that he assumed was the mayor walking towards him.

"Ah so are you all that was sent, I believe the request was for a full team?" Naruto shook his head.

"No there aren't any others but I assure you I'm more than enough." The old mans eyes narrowed.

"Well what rank are you son?"

"I don't have an official rank such as gennin, chunin, or jonin as I am a ronnin." The old man nodded in understanding.

"Well then if what you say is true then how do we know your worth paying?" Naruto a bino book out of his flak jacket's pocket and threw to the old man.

"Page 104." The old man Curiously turned to said page and read it. When he looked at the picture he gasped and looked back up to Naruto.

"Is this really you?" Naruto nodded. The man let a smile on his face.

"Well then I think our problems are over, though I hope you do realize we can't afford to pay anymore than what we listed in the mission request." Naruto eye smiled, it was something he had perfect with years of practice.

"Keep the money, I don't need it and to be honest the only reason I'm doing this mission is because I need to get some shit off my mind." The mayor stuttered a little in shock. Here was this SS-rank shinobi that was offering his town his services for free. FOR FREE!

"Well I thank you young man." Naruto just waved him off.

"Well lets get down to buisness, I assume your the mayor?"

"You assume correct." The old man said as he and Naruto sat down at a nearby table.

"Well then can you give me a briefing on the situation? The request was kinda vauge, all I know is that your town is being attacked by some kind of demonic creatures that live in the mountains." The man nodded and started explaining their predicament. Evidently this had been going on for around 8 months now. It started with a few isolated events here and there but escalated into all out attacks on the miners on there way to and from the mountain mines. Eventually the demons started growing bold and came into town. They would kill a few people and head back up into the mountains. The thing was they were only active at night. From what the mayor said there were 3 in total. One was around 8 feet tall with huge muscles. It looked like a cross between a human and a crocodile. The second was about 6'4 and was lithe due to the fact it was like a cross between a human and a panther. The last one was a 5'10 human wolf hybrid. After getting all the info Naruto decided to head to the demons lair and headed for the mountains. A few hours into his hiking he started noticing odd things. Like he found a campsite that had been hidden in the most half-assed way he had ever seen. There were strange footprints in wore down paths that more or less signaled that these trails were being used by the demons. About half way up the mountain he decided to make camp. When night hit he started looking for signs of the supposed demons. The blond didn't find any signs for several hours. But then he heard a snap of a twig. Using his sensor skills he picked out three chakra signals. They were all around the level of a rookie jonin, but they were laced with a foul evil chakra. It was purple and felt almost snakelike in origin.

"You three can come out now." The blond ronnin said calmly. When the three came out he noticed that they met their descriptions fairly well.

"So are you three the supposed demons that are terrorizing that town below the mountain?" The croc hybrid growled and ran at Naruto. The reptile raised his fist to puch him, but the blond just sidestepped it. The fist made a large crater where it hit. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nice punch." The croc-man growled again before crouching on his haunches and jumping towards Naruto. Our pale haired protaganist just caught the scaley bastard by the throat and slammed him down, creating an even larger crater than the first. The reptile hybrid groaned in pain. The other two 'demons' watched in a mixture of horror and shock as Naruto lifted his foot up and brought it down on the croc-man's head, sending blood and brains everywhere. Naruto turned to look at the other two and smirked under his mask.

"Ok, who's next?" The panther like creature growled and ran on all fours at the blond. When it got close it reared back it's claw to make a swipe. Naruto caught it's arm at the elbow joint and ripped it off. The cat-hybrid looked at it's arm before screaming in pain. The ronnin created a black wind blade in his right hand and shoved it into the panther creature's heart. The cat-man coughed up some black blood before falling over, dead.

"And then there was one." The wolf creature, which actually looked female, started sniveling after watching the mystery man kill both of her companions. Naruto looked at the 'demon' curiously.

"Your not really a demon are you?" The wolf shook it's head.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes." The wolf-girl said in a girly voice.

"Ok, can you tell me why you killed those people?"

"I didn't, it was Nijo and Tumi. I just kept watch." Naruto nodded.

"Ok now can you tell me why your like this?" The wolf-girl hesitated.

"Do you know about Orochimaru of the Sannin?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I've had the unfortunate... pleasure of meeting the hebi-teme a few times."

"Well this is the result of one of his curse marks." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." She nodded.

"He used to have a base in the mountains here before he abandoned it. The only people in there were me, Nijo, and Tumi. When we got out I had nowhere to go, so I stayed with them. They were mentally unstable and actually enjoyed killing, which is why they would attack the townspeople." Naruto thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Can you show me your curse mark?" The dog-hybrid nodded and pulled some fur around her shoulder, which revealed a stange pentagram like design. Naruto studied it for a moment, his Uzumaki blood kicking into overdrive. He deduced the inner working of the seal in a matter of moments.

"What's your name?"

"Hikarai." The girl said.

"Well Hikarai I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt a lot. But I'm gonna remove your seal OK?" Hikarai was shocked at what he just said so she nodded dumbly. Naruto started unraveling the bandages on his left arm. When they came off it revealed a strange and intricate pattern of constantly morphing seals that covered his entire arm from the shoulder to the wrist. He pumped some chakra into his arm and the seal morphed into a particular pattern and stayed while pulsing black and blue.

"Ok here it comes." He said before he slammed his hand onto the curse mark. Hikarai screamed in pain as the seals transferred from Naruto's arm to her shoulder and were absorbed by the curse mark. A few agonizing moments later the seals receded back onto Naruto's arm, where they started morphing again. Hikarai's form had changed. She was now a young girl of about 14 years of age, with waist length black hair that had a bluish tint to it. She was now shorter by a few inches but kept her petite and muscular build. Her eyes were now a bright red. She had high C-cup breasts and a firm ass. Did I mention she's butt ass naked? The blond got rubbed a nose bleed into his mask to keep from choking on the blood and pulled a spair set of Yugito's clothes from A scroll he had on him. Hikarai got dressed in them as he turned around.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Your welcome." Hikarai nodded before she noticed something.

"You never told me your name." Naruto looked at her.

"And I won't unless you earn my trust, but you can call me Fujin." She nodded in understanding.

"Hey Hikarai, can you show me where this base of Orochimaru's is?"

"I guess so, but why do you want to go there?"

"He has had dealings with a man I want dead and I'm hoping to find a lead on the bastard."

"Makes since I guess." She lead Naruto further up into the mountains in silence. When they got there Naruto jsut kicked the door open. Hikarai looked at him weirdly.

"You know it was unlocked right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you do that?" Naruto glared at pieces of the door.

"I have a vaste hatred of doors in general."

"Has anyone ever told you that your weird?"

"Yeah, my imouto frequently tells me that." The ravenette cocked her head to the side in a cute way.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's annoying at times but I love her." He said as he walked into the base. Hikarai shook her head before following. After exploring for a few minutes they found a room with several reports. Naruto looked through until he found what he was looking for. After reading through it he slammed a fist onto a nearby table in anger.

"So the hebi-teme gave that damn cripple my Great-great grandfathers cells in his arm eh. Just another reason to kill him." Naruto was about to leave when he saw another two files that caught his attention. One was on Hikarai, but the other was the one that caused his eyes to widen. He picked it up and read it. When he finished his eyes flashed into red slits in anger. He grabbed Hikarai's file and left. The next morning Naruto and his new companion went down to report that the 'demons' had been dealt with before leaving. On the way back to Kiri Naruto decided to ask what was bothering him.

"Ok why are you following me?" Hikarai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go and you were nice to me, so I was kinda hoping I could go with you and maybe learn from you, like a student." Naruto thought about it for a second. He had never thought about taking on a second apprentice. Hell Yugito was more than enough for him.

"Well tell you what I already have an apprentice in my imouto, but when we get back we're leaving since we are ronnin. If she decided that you'd be a good addition to our fucked up little family you can come and I'll teach you also, deal?" Hikarai smiled and nodded.

"Deal." A few minutes later the ravenette asked the question that had been bothering her.

"What was in that file you had earlier?" Naruto sighed. and handed her the file.

"Oh yeah I rember that girl, she was the original prototype for the curse marks. I think her curse mark was based around bijuu yokai." Naruto perked up at that but returned to his normal lazy but alert posture almost instantly. The ravenette continued talking.

"So what exactly made you so mad about her?" Naruto looked at his right arm in a daze.

"She was my best friend before I became a ronnin." Hikarai was now curious.

"What was her name?" (A.N. the files only have numbers and pictures on them)

"Anko, Anko Mitarashi. She's the hebi-teme's only granddaughter."

**Well there you go hope some people are happy about the pairing change. Next chapter we get to know Hikarai a little better and yes she is the OC. Anyway Hikarai has a bloodline aswell. It just so happens that Naruto has the same bloodline. *wink wink nudge nudge* So yeah next chapter is more training and traveling. You'll also get a little more about Nayumi and her family. There will be 2 timeskips next chapter as it's the last one before cannon starts. Again my little challenge from above applys until the next chapter is realesed. Anyone guesses all three of Naruto's bloodlines correctly and I'll give you a little surprise next chapter. Well that's all so until next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first things first, since I am a shitty drawer I tried to look up a image for ****Hikarai. Since I couldn't find any good ones I changed how Hikarai looks , I went back and changed it in the other chapter aswell. art/Naruto-OC-Sayuri-Namine-Shura-363730820 thats how she now looks. This chapter Naruto gets a new monkier *wink*. Oh yeah and someone guessed right so you get to see a little jinchuriki action as a reward this chapter.**

Normal speech: "what"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Dream/Written Text: _"what"_

Demon/Summon speech: **"what"**

Demon/Summon thoughts:** 'what'**

disclaimer: I own nothing

**Picking up from last chapter**

When Naruto and Hikarai got to kiri the girl was curious as to why the blond was getting so much respect and decided to voice her question.

"Well you know about how there was a civil war up until a few months ago?" She nodded.

"Yeah I'm the guy that killed the last Mizukage." Hikarai's eyes widened.

"But, that would meant that you would be the Shikki..Fujin." She said as it dawned on her why he said to call him Fujin. She took in his appearence and she noticed that he actually looked like his bingo book picture. When they got to his base Naruto opened the door and was tackled by a yellow and purple blur. Hikari blinked and looked at Naruto, who was being held down by a blond girl.

"YOU TOOK AN S-RANK MISSION WITHOUT ME YOU ASS!" She yelled.

"Woah, calm down imouto. It was a mission to clear my mind after I saw the teme." Yugito loosened her grip but kept him pinned.

"Well you still could have taken me." She pouted as she let him up. Yugito then noticed Hikarai.

"Um hey, who're you?" Hikarai blinked, but before she could answer Naruto interrupted.

"She's someone I helped on that mission that wants to learn from me." Yugito raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to go on.

"Well I thought I had better run it by you before I took on another student imouto." Yugito looked at the Ravenette. She leaned in and ...sniffed her? Her eyes widened. She jumped forward and hugged her.

"Yes she smells like ice Nya!"

"Um why is that important?" Yugito rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Um well you see nee-san I kinda told this girl that we would take her with us, and she smelled like ice so I figured you could you know." Naruto narrowed his eyes. First at Yugito then at Hirakai.

"Hirakai, what's your surname?"

"Yuki why?" Yugtio's eyes widened.

"Do you know someone named Haku by chance?" The younger blond asked. Hikarai looked at her confused.

"Yeah she's my little sister, why?" Yugito smiled under her mask.

"She's in the living room." Hikarai looked at her before darting off into the house. Naruto looked at his little sister.

"So you signed me up to be the sensei of another pair of siblings?" Yugito tapped her nose.

"I told you I'd get you back." Naruto mumbled something that sounded like "Damn tuna snorting cat" and walked into the house with his sibling at his heels. When they got into the living room they saw 2 girls hugging each other and cying. One was Hikarai but the other looked like a younger version of her with brown eyes.

"I assume the mini you is Haku?" Hikarai looked up and nodded. Naruto looked down at her. She was looking up at him fearfully.

"Well you two had best stop blubbering because I refuse to have my students be crybabies." Both looked at him like he grew a second head before jumping for joy. Naruto turned to his little sister and handed her a wad of Ryo.

"Hey Yugito take this and get them some gear ok?" She looked surprised he was using real names but nodded.

"When you're done get your stuff packed up and meet me at the gate because we're leaving today."

"Ok but where are you going to be Aniki?"

"I'm going to go talk to Mei before we leave." He said before shunshinning away.

**In Mei's office**

Mei Terumi was doing some paperwork when she heard a crash and looked up to see her door shattered... again.

"Ok what the hell is your problem with my door?" Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"It's not your door, I just more or less have an intense hatred of doors altogether." Mei sighed in defeat.

"Anyway what did you need?"

"Well I just figured I'd tell you that me Neko and the Yuki kid are leaving." The redhead blinked.

"You actually took her as a student?"

"Yeah I did, well anyway I just stopped by to give you this." He said handing her a piece of paper with a strange seal burned into it.

"What's this?"

"It's my Hiraishin seal, if you ever need help just pump some chakra into it and I'll be there to help." Mei looked at him.

"Why would you give me this?" She questioned.

"Because while I don't really like you in a lover kind of way, you are one of my few friends Mei. And I take care of my friends." Mei smiled and took the paper.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded and shunshinned away.

**At Kiri's gate**

Naruto was waiting at the gate fully dressed in his battle/travelling uniform. After waiting for a while he saw his little sister walk up to the gate with his two new apprentices wearing the same uniform as Naruto and Yugito. The only differences was Hikarai had blue stripes and a dark blue Konoha style flak jacket, while Haku had white stripes and a anbu style flack jacket like Yugito.

"You guys ready?" A few nodds later and they were off.

"Hey Fujin were are we headed?" Hikarai asked.

"Well First of all my names Naruto, and second we're heading towards a mountain range inbetween Kumo and Konoha." Hikarai looked at him strangely as did Haku.

"Why did you just tell us your real name Naruto-sama?" Haku asked. Hikarai had informed her about how their new sensei was one of the strongest shinobi alive.

"Ok drop the sama shit, and if I can't trust my students who the hell can I trust?" It made since so Haku dropped it before her curiosity about the other thing he said got to her.

"What's in this mountain range Naruto?"

"Well nothing really for me or Yugito, but I heard there were a couple of summoning contracts hidden somewhere up there that belong to the Yuki clan, so were going to get them for you two."Hikarai spoke up next.

"But what about you and Necko?"

''My real name is Yugito Nii, and me and aniki already have contracts." She rolled up her sleeve revealing a firey blue panther tattoo wrapped around her right forearm. Naruto unwrapped his right arm showing a tattoo of a strange reptillian creature in a roaring position on his forearm. Hikarai was a little taken back by his arm. Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong?" The Ravenette shook her head.

"Nothing, I just thought that there was something weird about that arm from the way you stare at it sometimes." Naruto glanced at her.

"Well you were right, but thats a story for another time." After that they walked in silence until it started getting dark outside. After they set up camp and Naruto set up a barrier around the area. Hikarai was fascinated by the seals, especially since it was seals that released her from that damn curse mark. This fact did not escape our favorite blond.

"So you like fuinjutsu Hikarai?" The Ravenette got embarrassed and started twirling a lock of her hair.

"Well um you see."

"You know I'd love to pass on my sealing knowledge to someone since Yugito over there doesn't have the damn patience needed to learn fuinjutsu." Hikarai breathed in relief and smiled.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto twitched.

"Please don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old. I mean I'm only a year older than you." After discussing how they would go about her seal training some more they decided that it would be best for everyone to get to know each other better.

"Ok I'll go first." Yugito said.

"My names Yugito Nii. My likes include my aniki, training, Matatabi-chan, kittens, fish, and pranking. My dislikes include assholes, pricks, rapists, Kumo in general, and most of Konoha. My hobbies are pranking, training, fishing, and pissing aniki off. My dream is to one day be as strong as Naruto-aniki." Yugito finished. Haku looked curious.

"Who's Matatabi?" Yugito blinked and smirked under her mask.

"Did I forget to mention I'm the Nibi jinchuriki and Matatabi is her real name?" Haku nodded dumbly. Naruto chuckled a little at the new girls expressions.

"So you mean that blue and black fire is the Nibi's hellfire?"

"Yep." Naruto noticed something. The Yuki's were looking at their masks.

"Yugito pull down your mask, were getting to know each other better so it would be best for them to know what we actually look like. Oh and don't worry you two, I got you a pair of masks." He said as a pair of masks poofed into existence. Whereas his resembled a demonic skeletons mouth and Yugito's looked like a cat's mouth, these looked like a wolfish smile and a smudgey smiley face. When Yugito pulled down her mask they took in her face. They had to admit she looked really good for her age. They looked over to Naruto expecting him to pull his down.

"I'll show you my face when I get done with my turn." Hikarai decided to go next.

"Ok well my names Hikarai. My likes include my imouto, herbology, and learning about seal, which I'm really excited about by the way." Naruto rolled his eyes. "My dislikes include that Bastard Orochimaru, assholes, and rapists. My hobbies are gardening and getting drunk off my ass. My dream is to kill that pedophilic asshole." Naruto blinked and almost fell over in shock. She was exactly like him and Anko when they were younger. Yugito on the other hand groaned gaining the attention of the girls.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hikarai asked.

"No it's just that now I have two alcholics to deal with." The Ravenette looked at the elder blond.

"You and drink?" Naruto grinned under his mask.

"Hell yeah I do, want one?" She nodded and Naruto threw her a bottle he had unsealed.

"And so it begins." Yugito said as she watched the older girl take a swig.

"Guess I'm next." Haku said.

"Well my name's Haku. I like my aneki, herbology, and birds. I dislike rapists and other scum like that. My hobbies are gardening and bird watching. My dream is to become a great medic nin like Tsunade Senju." Naruto tensed at the name but let it pass quickly.

"Guess it's my turn. My names Naruto, I like my imouto, training, practicing all my jutsu and inventing new ones. I dislike assholes, traitors, rapists, Kumo, and Konoha. My hobbies are training myself, Yugito and now you two I guess. My dream... my dream is to kill a man who gave me this." He pulled down his mask showing his face. Hirkarai and Haku gasped. He looked exactly like the Yondaime hokage except for a jagged looking scar that went from below his nose to the bottom of his chin.

"Naruto, are you related to the Yondaime hokage by chance?" Hikarai asked cautiously. Naruto looked at his right arm again and Yugito suddenly found the sky very interesting.

"I used to be, but not anymore." The Yuki's were curious now.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Haku. Naruto kept his eyes on his arm.

"I'll tell you guys later, I don't want to talk about it right now." Seeing that they weren't going to get any further they stopped pushing the subject. After around 10 minutes they decided to turn in for the night.

**The next morning**

When they all got up the next morning they set off immediately after packing up their gear. About 6 hours after leaving their camp sight they got to the base of the mountain range. Naruto, knowing Kumo would no doubt still be after Yugito and could sense her with Kirabi and Cee, told the other three to wait on the Konoha side of the border while he scouted ahead. He didn't really care if they sensed him since he could just kill them. He checked the surrounding area. There was a guard post about 20 feet from where they had to start up the mountain. Using his sensor abilities the blond deduced that there were two guards in it. He looked around and searched with his sensory skills for any other nearby guard posts. There was another one about 40 yards away so he didn't have to worry about it. Naruto snuck over to the guard building using his Shadow was the ultimate defense and stealth technique. It turned his body into shadows and hid his chakra perfectly. Nothing could hit him while it was active since shadows are intangible, and his body was able to blend in perfectly with any form of darkness. Creeping up to the window he saw that one of the guards was drunk and the other was sleeping. The blond smirked under his mask.

'To easy.' He thought as he slowly climbed in through the window. He crouched down and made his way to the drunk one, kunai in hand. When he was close enough he jumped up and cupped his hand around the mans mouth while digging the kunai into his throat. When Naruto was sure he was dead he slowly let his body down and turned toward the sleeping one. He quietly made his way over to him and created a Kaze no Yari over his fist. He covered the sleeping mans mouth and shoved his wind spear covered fist into his heart. He let the body down and checked for any incoming chakra signatures. Finding none he checked the guard outpost for any alarms. He found a few minor alarm seals, which he quickly disabled. After doing all of that he went back outside, checked for chakra signatures one more time, and went to get his students. They then started up the mountain. A few hours into their hiking they came upon a cave. Naruto clapped his hands together and smiled under his mask.

"Well girls this is where you leave us to get your family contracts, and remember after this we start your real training." He said while throwing them both a backpack he had unsealed from his wrists. The Yuki's looked at each other before smirking and running off into the cave.

**With the Yuki sisters**

Hikarai and Haku were about 80 ft into the cave and they hadn't seen anything yet. Haku was getting frustrated.

"Did Naruto even say where these scrolls were?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Hikarai thought for a second before getting a sheepish look.

"Well I think that was what he was about to do when we ran off." The younger sister just slammed her head on the wall. When she did that a small indent in the wall was pushed in. Haku stepped back and watched with her sister as the wall opened up to reveal a hidden room. Both girls blinked. Hikarai put her arm around her younger sister.

"I knew your head was good for something." Haku glared at her sibling, while Hirakari had a smirk on under her new mask. They both walked in and looked around the room. It was like some kind of icey throne room. The walls were blueish white with ice creeping down from the ceiling and icecicles hanging randomly from the roof. There were carvings on the wall that depicted wolves and birds aiding humans in various tasks. Shelves lined the walls that didn't have carvings. They were filled with scrolls depicting the history of the Yuki clan aswell as the few jutsu that had been saved before the purges. However the most important thing in the room was the twin stands in the middle of the room. The one on the right was blue with white caps on each end. It was on a silver pedistal that had a wolf carved into it. The one on the left was white with blue caps on each end. It was on a blue pedistal that had a strange bird carved into it. They both had inscriptions on them above the animals. The girls walked up to the peidistals as if they were being drawn to them. Haku went to the one with the bird and Hikarai went to the one with the wolf. Hikarai read her pedistal's inscription.

"Mine says Yuookami(snow wolf), what's yours say sis?" Haku brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at her inscription.

"Um mine says Hiwashi(ice bird)."

"Do you think these are the scrolls Naruto was talking about?" Haku asked while looking at her sister.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to be sure." The Ravenette said as she reached for her scroll. Hikarai pulled her scroll off of its stand and opened it up on the floor. When she looked at it she saw there were multiple names on it with dried blood marks underneath them. Every name was that of a Yuki. Haku did the same with hers and found that every name in her scroll was also a Yuki.

"Well I think these may be the right scrolls, but I've never seen a summoning contract before so I wouldn't know." Hikarai stated to her younger sibling. Haku rolled her scroll back and looked over to the scroll shelves.

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to take the rest of them too would it?" Hikarai thought for a minute.

"Sure why not?" She said as she rolled her scroll up and headed for the shelves with her backpack open. Haku followed her example.

**A few hours later at the cave entrance**

The Yuki sisters came crashing through the entrance panting heavily and covered in sweat. They dropped their overencumbered backpacks and giant summoning scrolls. When they sweatdropped. Yugito was sleeping while curled up in a ball... like a cat. Naruto on the other hand was laying on his back, snoring like a bear. Hikarai got up and walked over to Naruto. She pushed him a little to wake him up.

"Uh, five more minutes." The Ravenette grew a tick mark on her head, but then she grinned evily. The woman raised her right foot and brought it down hard on Naruto's, um privates. The blond woke up instantly with his eyes nearly bulding out of his head. His hands immediately went for his balls as he let out a horrid scream of terror and pain. Yugito jerked awake and got into a battle stance, but fell over laughing when she saw her brother cradeling his crotch with Hikarai standing over him. Haku watched the whole thing with a sweatdrop. She turned to the younger of the two blonds.

"Should we help him?" Yugito shook her head while still laughing. After Naruto stopped the pain in his nuts, the Yuki sisters showed him their scrolls. The eldest blond looked them over before smirking under his mask.

"Well girls looks like you found the contracts." He bit his left thumb and wiped it on his right hand. After going through some signs he slammed his hand down.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke shot out from his hand. When it cleared the Yuki's were in clear shock. Standing there was a huge cat. It somewhat resembled a tiger but was atleast 4 times as big and had two huge fangs potruding out of it's mouth. It was black with white stripes going down it's back. It also had a large black and red summoning contract on it's back.

"I thought Yugito had the Cat contract." Haku said confused. Yugito perked up.

"Actually I have a contract with Hell cats, I mean it kinda makes since, what with me being the Nibi jinchuriki and all." The confused girls looked at Naruto for an explination.

"I have a special contract called the extinction contract. It doesn't allow me to summon just one type of animal, but many types that supposedly died out before the time of man." He patted the tiger.

"This is Touha, the contract holder. He is a saber tooth tiger." Touha looked at the two new girls.

**"You both smell like ice, you wouldn't happen to be Yuki's would you?" **The girls nodded. The cat turned to Naruto.

**"So why exactly did you summon me?"** Naruto scratched him behind his ear, making him purr in pleasure.

"Well the girls here are about to sign their family contracts, and since the summons most likely think that the Yuki have died out after the purges I figured it wouldn't hurt to have someone like you to help with negotiations." Touha nodded in understanding. He layed down with one of his front paws laying on top of the other. Naruto turned to the Yuki sisters.

"Ok girls now here's what you do. You have to sign your name in blood on the next empty space. Then you have to bite all 5 of your fingers and smash them down on the area below your name."

"Ok well here goes nothing." Hikarai said as she bit her thumb and signed the contract. Haku followed her example. Naruto showed them the hand seals and they both went through them before slamming their hands down.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" They yelled at the same time. When the smoke cleared infront of Hikarai stood a blue wolf about as big as a full grown human. It had a scar over it's right eye, which was white do to being blind. It's left eye was an icey blue that was similar to Naruto's own eyes. Infront of Haku was A snow white bird that had a blueish tint to it. It had unaturally white eyes and was about the size of Touha. The two summons looked at each other.

**"Buriza?"** The wolf said confused.

**"Hikon, what're you doing here?"** The now named Buriza asked the wolf.

"I believe I can answer that." Both summons turned to look at Naruto.

**"Did you summon us boy?" **Hikon asked with his teeth bared.

"No they did, I'm simply their teacher." He said pointing behind them. Both animals looked where he was pointing. When they saw Hikarai and Haku they narrowed their eyes. Hikon walked over to them and sniffed them. His eyes grew wide.

**"Buriza, they're Yukis!"** He exclaimed in amazement. The birds eye's widened.

**"Are you sure?"** The wolf nodded.

**"what are your names?" **Buriza asked.

"I'm Hikarai Yuki and this is my little sister Haku Yuki."

**"How can we be sure they aren't lieing?"** The bird asked suspiciously.

**"I'll vouch for them."** Both summon animals looked in the direction of the voice and nearly jumped when they saw who it was.

**"Touha? How are you here?" **Buriza asked.

**"Simple, I was summoned by him."** He said pointing his tail at Naruto.

**"When did you get a summoner?"** Hikon asked, slightly amazed that the extinction clan now had a summoner.

**"A few years ago, but now's not the time for that. Are you two going to accept your new summoners or not?" **The cat asked in an annoyed tone.

**"Well if your vouching for them we don't have much choice but except them do we?" ** The wolf grinned.

**"I agree aswell. Well it's an honour to accept you as our summoners, Hikarai-chan, Haku-chan." **The bird said.

**"Likewise."** The wolf said, and with that they both poofed away.

**"Guess I'll leave too. See ya around Naruto."** Touha said before poofing away aswell. After the summons left Naruto led the girls down the mountain again. He stopped them near the bottom and checked around for any enemy shinobi. Finding none he led the girls safely over the border of Hi no kuni.

**In Kumo**

Kumogakure was a large village. It was divided into multiple districts with various purposes. There was the civillian district where civillians lived and mingled. Then there was the industrial district where factory workers slaved all day to make shinobi armor, kunai, shuriken, and various other tools as well as civillian goods. Lastly there was the shinobi district where shinobi and there families lived. This was also where the Raikage tower was. The tower was similar to the Hokage tower in Konoha, but was colored yellow and white. It also had multiple cables stringing from an antenna on it roof that connected it to all of the other districts. Currently the raikage, Ay, was in his office rubbing his temples while his brother Kirabi rap horribly.(I suck at rapping so I'll just write him normally and you can imagine he's rapping.) Darui was in the corner chuckling at his boss and friend. Suddenly a chunin burst through the doors. Ay looked up at the man.

"Raikage-sama we have a problem." He said hastily. The giant of a man raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't just stand there, speak up." The chunin nodded hastily and pulled out a report file.

"When we did our hourly checkup with all the border posts we couldn't get a response from outpost 47. We sent a few jonin to see what the problem was. They found the guards dead." Ay, who was listening intently, started leaking killing intent.

'Who the hell would dare attack us, let alone kill our shinobi?' He thought to himself in rage.

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?" He asked the chunin. The messenger's knees were starting to buckle under the raikage's killing intent.

"Y-yes sir. When we found the guards dead we sent Cee to check it out and..." He stopped mid sentence.

"And what?" The lightning shadow growled. The chunin gulped.

"He found traces of 4 chakra signatures sir. Two of them were of Hyoton users, one of them was of a jinchuriki with an unaturally high Katon affinity, and the last one was so big he couldn't make out it's affinities." He said fearfully. Ay's eyes widened, as did Bee's and Darui's.

"Boss, do you think it could be Yugito?" The black lightning user asked.

"It has to be, she's the only jinchuriki that kas a high Katon affinity besides the Yonbi jinchuriki, but who's the one with the huge signature and the hyoton user's?" Ay replied.

"I don't know bro, hell I didn't even know that there were any Hyoton users left." Bee chimed in. Ay thought for a moment before standing up and turning to the messenger.

"Get a squad of STORM ready, were going after them." He nodded and ran out of the room. Ay then turned to his brother and right hand man.

"Bee, Darui, you two are coming with me aswell." They nodded and left to get their gear.

**A few hours later in a forest**

Naruto and his students were unpacking their gear in a clearing. Since Hikarai and Haku had joined he had Yugito buy another tent for them since he doubted that either one would want to sleep with him. After they set up the tents and made a makeshift firepit he sent the girls out to get firewood while he set up a barrier around the area.

**With the girls**

"So Yugito, how long have you known Naruto?" Haku asked as she picked up a small log. Yugito looked up at the sky, smiling under her mask.

"He found me when I was 8, so we've been together for around 4 years." The Yuki sisters looked at the older girl curiously. They found out a lot about Yugito an Naruto during their talk the other night, but there was still a lot they didn't know about them.

"What happened?" Hikarai questioned.

"Well it was during one of the mob attacks on me from when I was back in Kumo. They chased me through the village and ended up cornering me in an alley. This guy... he started beating me, heh the old bastard was one of my worst haters. Anyway out of nowhere Aniki just up and fired a **Shindama**(vacuum bullet) at him. After that he broke up the rest of the crowd and offered to take me away from Kumo." All of a sudden they heard clapping behind them. Turning they were met with a sight that terrified all three of them. There stood the Yondaime raikage, Ay Yotsuki, his brother Kirabi, his right hand man Darui of the black lightning, and 12 STORM.

"Well Yugito I never expected to see you again, let alone with two weilders of a supposedly extinct bloodline." The gian kage said neutrally. Yugito started sweating and got into her personal Hellcat stance. It was a stance made for maximum speed and designed to take out the opponent as fast as possible. Ay smirked and got into his own stance.

"Haku, Hikarai, go get Aniki." The blond said in a tone that said not to argue. The Yuki sisters nodded and started to run towards their camp, but before they could get far a black and white bolt of lightning crashed in front of them.

"Sorry but Boss wants you two alive, so try not to make this to dull ok." Darui said as he and bee walked in front of them. Hikarai gritted her teeth and put her hands in a dog seal.

**"Hyoton: Kookasui!"**(ice spikes) she cried as she slammed her hands on the ground. As she did light blue ice spikes shot up from the ground at the two Kumo shinobi. Darui and Bee jumped out of the way just as the spikes reached where they were standing. When they looked up they saw only one Yuki, as Haku had run off to get Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was starting to get impatient as he waited for the girls to come back with the firewood. He was about to go look for them when he saw Haku running through the forest. He got up and ran over to her. When she saw him she collapsed on the ground.

"Haku what the hell happened, and where are the others." The blond asked. Haku gasped for a breath.

"Yugito *huff*,Aneki*huff* fighting raikage*huff*." Naruto's eyes widened before he started leaking more killer intent then Haku had ever felt. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Haku stay here, nobody can get through my barrier without my permission so your safe." She nodded and Naruto let go of her before dissapearing in a black and blue flash.

**With Yugito and Hikarai**

The fight was going bad for the girls. After Haku left Bee and Darui double teamed Hikarai while the Raikage fought Yugito. Yugtio was good but even she wasn't a match for the man who was officially the second fastest man alive. Soon into their fight he had activated his lightning armor and started toying with her to wear the blond down. She had tried to hit him with several of her wide scale area of affect Katon jutsu, which resulted in a large part of the forest being burnt down. Unfortunatly Ay just dodged all of them and dish out a large amount of physical damage to her through his unique nintaijutsu style of fighting. Yugito was instanly healed by the Nibi's chakra, but it still took it's toll on her. Hikarai on the other hand was basically dodging attacks since despite having a few jutsu under her belt she didn't have any jutsu that were able to damage the two S-rank nin she was fighting.

'Damn we can't hold out much longer.' Yugito thought to herself.

**'Just keep it up for a little longer kitten, you know Naruto's on his way.' **Matatabi encouraged her container. All of a sudden Ay appeared infront of her and kneed her in the gut. She kneeled over in pain while the Raikage smirked over her groveling form.

"You see now Yugito, this is what happens to Kumo's traitors." He lifted his lightning charged fist and started to bring it down on the girl. Yugito closed her eyes and waited for it to hit. When it didn't she opened them and gasped. Naruto was standing there holding the Giant mans fist in his right hand, his eyes were glaring holes into the lightning shadows form. Ay's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. Naruto just kept up his glare.

"The guy you just pissed off." Naruto put pressure on Ay's hand and snapped his finger bones . When the kage pulled back in pain Naruto grabbed his leg and threw into a nearby tree with one hand, creating a large crater. Darui and Bee felt the impact and looked over. To their shock they saw their leader and brother, respectively in a crater with a newcomer glaring at him. They ran to Ay's side as he got up and took up positions on either side of him. Hikarai walked over to her sensei and fellow student.

"Yugito, take Hikarai and get back to camp with Haku." Naruto said in an emotionless voice. The ravenette was about to protest when when Yugito grabbed her and ran. Naruto turned back to the three kage level oponents. The STORM who had been waiting as backup appeared behind them.

"So, you gonna tell us who you are?" Ay asked. He was genuinly curious about who this guy was since he remembered that there was a fourth chakra signature in the report that was to big to read the affinity.

"You don't need to know my name, but you can call me by my monkier if you want." The blond replied.

"And that might be?" The impatient kage asked.

"Shikki Fujin." All three sets of visible eyes widened upon realization that they were fighting a SS-rank shinobi that was a well known kage killer, as well as an army killer. Ay got out of his stupor first.

"Why would you care if we take a traitor and a few bloodline users?" He demanded, but flinched under Naruto's glare.

"Simple a master has to protect his students, besides what kind of big brother would I be if I let you make Yugito's life hell again." Another set of shocked eyes.

'They're being trained by him, and he's calling Yugito his sister. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?' Ay thought worridly. Naruto got into his stance. It was called the storm crusher because it was designed to hit as fast and strong as possible. It also incorporated his affinities into the style to enhance his performance. Ay frowned and got back into his stance, as did Bee and Darui. The STORM also drew their tanto's. Ay charged Naruto, his armor sparking around him and a STORM on either side of him. The shamed Senju ducked under the Raikage's fist and grabbed the right STORM's arm. He flipped over his back and broke his arm backwards at the elbow, using his left arm to wrap around his neck and twist it with a sickening snap. Dropping the dead body Naruto dodged a black and white bolt of lightning and created a sealless **Futon: Nagai Kaze no Yari**.(long wind spear) Instead of the usual spear head that covered his fist, this was an actual spear of black wind that he held in a similar fashion to his wind blades. The storm that was on the left tried to slash Naruto across the back, but he deflected the tanto downward with his spear. He cut the STORM's Achilles tendon with the wind spear and when the STORM went down the blond grabbed him by the throat. He turned the with the STORM in hand just in time to use his new meatshield to block a black and white bolt of lightining. He tossed the smoking corpse aside and threw his spear at Darui. The black lightning user shunshined out of the way. Naruto smirked under his mask as he made a one handed half ram seal. The one spear then multiplied into 20, which took out 8 of the remaining STORM. The remaining Kumo forces regrouped infront of Naruto. Bee activated his 8-tailed version one cloak, Ay charged his armor up to 100%, Darui had black lightning sparking around him, and the two remaining STORM had their tantos held at the ready. Naruto put his hands into the dragon seal.

**"Futon: Kazeryudan!"** He called out as he punched his fist forward. A massive black wind dragon flew from his fist towards the Kumo nin. Ay and Bee jumped out of the way but Darui stood his ground and sent a black lightning panther at the dragon. They met in a storm of black with the dragon plowing through, which shocked Darui as that was his strongest technique. The dragon slammed into Darui and exploded into a dome of black wind which caught the remaining STORM as well. Ay and Bee watched in terror as the dome disapated to reveal a heavily bleeding and unconsious Darui, aswell as the bloody corpses of the two STORM nin. Ay looked at Bee who nodded at his brother. Ay disappeared and reappeared behind the blond ronin. Naruto just stood in place with his arms crossed as the Kumo nin charged him.

**"Daburu Rariatto!"**(double lariot) They yelled as they charged. When they reached Naruto they were going so fast that they created a dust cloud behind them. Naruto just held out his hands with the palms open in a X pattern.

**"Futon: Rasenteibakuha."**(spiraling air blast) Naruto whispered. A spiraling tendril of wind shot out of both his hands, slamming into both Yotsukis. Ay was sent crashing into a tree while Bee was sent into the side of a mountain. Naruto stood up staight and started walking over to Ay. When he got there he raised his right arm and glared at the Raikage. Just when he was about to kill him he felt a large chakra signature behind him and turned to see Bee in his full Bijuu mode. The giant Octopus-ox glared at him.

**"Get the hell away from my brother!"** He yelled as he brought his massive fist down on where Naruto was standing. The blond shunshined out of the way just in time and appeared a few yards away. He looked at the two Shinobi infront of him as Ay stood up.

"I understand you want my Yuki students for their bloodlines, but why do you want my Imouto exactly?" The former Senju asked. Ay looked at him, wondering why he was asking that for.

"Kumo owns the Nibi, so we're just reclaiming our property." He said through the pain of his crushed ribcage. Naruto smiled evily under his mask.

"Well if you want a demon, you've got one." He said as his eyes flashed slitted red.

**With the girls**

Whe Yugito and Hikarai made it back to their camp they were both out of breath and exausted. Haku had rushed over to them to help tend to their wounds, but Hikarai had stood up and started saying they needed to go back and help Naruto after they felt Bee transform.

"No we don't, ankiki can handle himself." Yugito said without a hint of worry. Hikarai and Haku looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Look I get that he's strong, I mean he's one of only two SS-rank shinobi alive and he has a flee-on-sight order, but he's up against three kage level shinobi! Even he can't possibly handle that!" She tried to reason. Yugito pulled down her mask and looked at the red eyed girl.

"Look you make a good point but there is one thing about Naruto you don't know yet. He'll be fine." Right when Hikarai was about to retort all three girls felt a massive killing intent and a chakra signature so big it made bee look like a regular jonin. Not to mention the ground acutally started shaking. Yugito smirked.

"I told you he'd be fine."

**With Naruto**

Ay looked in absolute terror at the man, no not man, Demon infront of him. The blond's eye were now slitted red. His hair had a few black and red streaks in it and he was leaking a massive amount of KI(killing intent). He was radiating as much, if not more chakra than Bee was, and he was in his full Bijuu form. What confused Ay was that the chakra was black and red, instead of black and blue like it was supposed to be. The chakra flared around the Fujin like an inferno. Behind him it took the form of a strange reptillian creature. It had two forward pointing horns, not unlike Bee's, aswell as huge scaly bird-like wings. It stood on four 5 fingers hands that ended in large razor like claws. It's body was covered in scales. It had several large sets of potrusions going down the length of its spine. They continued along its tail, which ended in a large blade-like tip. It held the same eyes as the Fujin which glared at the Kumo nin with an unholy fury. Naruto dissappeared in a flash of black and red and reappeared in front of Bee. He slammed a Yokai enhanced punch into the octo-bull's snout, sending him skidding back several yards. Naruto had two Yokai wings on his back which were eerily similar to the reptillian monsters own wings. These wings allowed him to stay airborn. Naruto flew over to Bee and grabbed his non severed horn. He then threw the behemoth into the side of the mountain, but Bee used his tentacles to slow down his descent. Naruto saw this and held out his right hand. A swirling noise was heard as a ball of his black and red Yokai chakra swirled into his palm.

**"Rasensousen!"**(spiraling Destruction beam) The ball exploded out of his hand in a drill of black and red Yokai. Be raised his right arm in hopes of blocking the attack. The beam blew straight through The Octo-bull's arm, ripped a hole in the right side of his chest, and destoyed a large part of the mountain behind him. Ay looked in horror as his brother's titanic form fell down and reverted to it's human body. He felt the rage boiling inside of him and charged the Fujin. Naruto turned and did the last thing Ay expected him to do. He activated his own version of the **Raiton no Yori**. Black wind spun around his form which sped up his natural reflexes and speed. He charged Ay and slammed his shoulder into him, sending the kage near his barely concious brother. Ay painfully got up.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Simple, It was my own version of your **Raiton no Yori** that I call my **Kaze no Yori**."(Wind armor) The Uzumaki said as he reverted back to his regular chakra supply. His eyes changed back to their normal icey blue as he did so. Naruto flashed infront of Ay and grabbed him by the throat. He lifted him up but Ay still touched the ground due to being taller than Naruto.

"Now then, let me give you a warning. If you ever come after my sister or students again, I'll kill you. Got it?" He asked neutrally. Ay nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good and as for what you've seen today you, your brother, and the black lightning user will keep it all to yourself. You will not tell anyone Yugito's real identity, you will not tell anyone about my other students being Yuki's, and you will not tell anyone about my abilities besides how I was the one to put you three in a near death state." Ay and Bee's eyes widened at the last part.

"Why would you want anyone to know about how powerful you really are?" He asked despite his crushed chest cavity.

"Simple, for the fear factor. Eventually people will think that I'm just another asshole with a few fancy jutsu due to me only ever using my Futon jutsu. But if it got out that I have the power to damage kage level oppenents with minimal effort on my part I would be more likely to get jobs from high paying clients, not to mention it would discourage any more attacks against me. I mean I really don't want to have to do this shit every time someone gets the idea to kill me so they can get my secrets or go after my students, kinda like you did." Ay's eyes widened. Everything he said made perfect sense. He had basically turned their attack into a show of strength to discourage future attacks on him and his team aswell as essentially secure future high paying missions for himself and his team. After all he has already killed one kage level oponent, and now he has beat 3 more to a near death state.

"So are you going to spread the rumors about my power Ay?" The giant of a man nodded. He winced in pain as Naruto dropped him. Ay stood up and looked at the Fujin, but his eyes widened as he felt a painful impact. He looked down to see the blonds fist punched clear through his abdominal area. Naruto pulled his arm out of the lightning shadows abs.

"That will serve as a reminder to not fuck with me." He said before flashing away. A few minutes later a squad of Kumo jonin lead by Cee found the three S- rank shinobi bleeding out and rushed them back to Kumo for medical attention.

**With the girls**

Naruto suddenly appeared in a shadowy black and blue flash back at the clearing covered in the blood of his enemies.. When he did all three girls looked up at him.

"Miss me?" He said cheekily. He was pretty much tackled by Hikarai and Haku, who instantly berated him with questions. After Naruto got up and calmed them down.

"Ok, now one question at a time." The eldest blond said.

"Ok what happened to the Raikage and his men?" Hikarai asked anxiously. Naruto pulled down his mask and smirked.

"Well lets see here. Darui is bleeding to death, Bee has a huge hole in his arm and chest, Ay has a gaping whole in his stomach, and all 12 STORM are dead." He said casually as he counted off each person on his fingers. The ice users looked at him as if he were crazy. Yugito thought for a minute.

"Yeah that sounds like something you'd do." The younger blond said. Naruto smiled at his adopted baby sister.

**2 Years later**

Over the next two years Naruto's fame grew. After word got out that he nearly killed the raikage and his top 2 jonin aswell as actually kill 12 STORM nin, he became even more feared. The raikage also spread word about how descructive his abilities were and how much power he had. After people heard about how Naruto had an inhuman amount of chakra and killing intent his monkier was pretty much changed from the **Shikki Fujin**(Wind God Reaper) to the **Shikyo no Oni Fujin**(Demonic Wind God of Death). Naruto also started training Haku and Hikarai aswell as continue Yugito's training a few days after the raikage incident. They had discovered that Haku had a higher Suiton affinity while Hikarai had a higher Futon affinity. Luckily for them Naruto had an godlike affinity for both. Over the 2 years he expanded their reserves immensly, they currently had low kage reserves, and improved their already naturally good chakra control to near perfect levels. Naruto also trained them physically. They were now both in top physical condition. He helped the Yuki sisters develop their own unique taijutsu style aswell, since he and Yugito had done the same. He trained Haku in iryo ninjutsu( medical jutsu) since she had wanted to become the next Tsunade. Naruto, being the slug sannin's grandson, had a natural apptitude for iryo ninjutsu and was well versed in it. He had also started Hikarai's fuinjutsu training. Naruto himself was now the youngest level 10 seals master to ever live and had completly mastered the art. Hikarai was currently a level 6 seals master, but was a natural at fuinjutsu. Naruto also revealed to Hikarai and Haku that he was a multi bloodline weilder and was a distant cousin of their's due to his possesing a mutated variant of the Hyoton bloodline, which allowed him to train them in their own bloodline. They were even more surprised when they found out what his other bloodlines were. The Yuki sisters had also earned the eledest blond's complete trust, so they were informed about everything he had told Yugito about himself, which was pretty much everything. Yugito's training was more intense then the Yuki sister's since she was already an S-rank nin and had been with Naruto for several years already. He continued to help her in her futon affinity and in her Yokai control. He also helped her with her chakra control and taught her some kenjutsu. It was an often overlooked fact about Naruto, but he was a kenjutsu master. The proof was the way he had effortlessly used his **Kaze no Yabi** jutsu to end hundreds of his enemies in the past. The only other things that happened was Naruto's bingo book entry was updated and the Rajin no ken was stolen. The fact the the legendary blade was stolen and was being used by a nuke-nin enraged Naruto immensely. When he was asked why by his students he said that despite being hating his family and being disowned from the clan, he still held a massive amount of respect for his ancestors. He especially respected his great-great grandfather and uncle and considered anything that involved them in a negative way a major herasy. This was one of the reasons he had vowed to kill Orochimaru and Danzo with his own hands, since they had used Hashirama's cells in experiments. The fact that Aoi stole the Rajin and was now parading it around like a monkey angered the former Senju immeasurably. As a result he was hellbent on finding Aoi, killing him, and reclaiming the Rajin for himself.

**In Konoha**

It had been two years since Minato's confrontion with the Fujin, and his discovery that his son was dead. When he had come back and told Kushina she burst into tears and wouldn't calm down for several hours. Minato had taken it upon himself to inform all of his sons old friends of his death aswell. Genma and Hayate were shocked that their old friend was dead, Kurenai and Hana started crying since they always thought he would come back eventually, and Yugao kept herself together but was still visibly upset. But the one to take it the hardest was Anko. She, like Kurenai and Hana, had always thought he would come back. When she found out he was dead she just stayed in her apartment and wouldn't come out for days. She would sit around and look at the necklace he had left her. He had somehow snuck into her apartment the night he left and gave her the Shodaime's necklace that Tsunade had given him for his fifth birthday. Ever since he left she had always wore to remember him. Eventually her friends got her to come out and socialize, but she had become harder and more determined in her training. She decided that if Naruto wouldn't be alive to help her kill her grandfather she would have to get strong enough for both of them. The only person connected to Naruto that wasn't affected in some way was Nayumi. She was too young when he left to remember him and her family basicaly kept his existence from her. It was an unspoken rule among the village to not mention the deceased Senju. Nayumi was currently eleven and was in her second to last year of the academy. She was considered a prodigy since she had enourmous reserves due to being a jinchukiki, an Uzumaki, and a Senju. Her chakra control was good,but she didn't inherit her grandmother's perfect chakra control so she couldn't do low level jutsu like the **Bunshin**(clone). She had an aptitude for ninjutsu and taijutsu, but nearly no genjutsu talent to speak of. Regarding her appearence while Naruto was a Minato clone, she was a Kushina clone. She had her violet eyes and long red hair that went to her waist. She wore a short blue skirt with a pair of biker shorts underneath and blue shinobi sandels. On her torso was a blue t-shirt and a pair of black gloves. She had her legs bandaged from the ankle up, with her kunai holster on her right leg. Nayumi was currently in her class looking bored. She played with a lock of her hair and looked around the room. She saw her friend Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress. She had pale lavender pupiless eyes and shoulder length blue hair. She was really shy and had issues with her family due to her father thinking she was weak. The redhead then turned to Kiba, who she hated with a passion. The first day of the academy he had tried to assert himself as the alpha male and said that as the alpha female she would be his mate. She had told him to fuck off which didn't sit well with him and he tried to force himself on her. He was rewarded with a super kick to the balls. She smiled as she remebered his crys of pain. She turned to look at her friends, Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was a boy of average height with a pineapple stlyed ponytail and an I.Q. of over 200. Choji on the other hand was a little above average height and was on the chubby side. Nayumi then turned to look at Shino. She didn't really know him that well so she couldn't say much about him. The Uzumaki Senju heiress then turned to look at the three people she despised, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was the arrogant last Uchiha who thought he was Kami's gift to the world. The council had on multiple occasions tried to arrange a marrige between the two of them, all attempts were shot down immediately by Kushina. Despite this the filthy eyed bastard tried to make advances on her because he thought she would make strong Uchihas, despite the fact that she was a Senju. He thought she should be honered to be one of his wives, she told him to fuck off as well. Ino and Sakura were just as bad as him and Kiba, if not worse. They were both Uchiha obsessed fangirls that hated her with a passion since their obsession lusted after her. Her thoughts were interupted by their sensei, Iruka, walking in.

"Ok everyone today class is going to be a little different." Iruka said.

"How so Iruka-sensei?" Asked Ino. Iruka smiled and laid a box of books on his desk.

"Well the Hokage has asked that we take some time to learn about famous non-Konoha shinobi, so toaday we are going to be learning out of the up-to-date bingo book. Now everyone come get one." After everyone had gotten a bingo book Iruka led them on a boring lecture about famous foreign shinobi like the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onooki of both scales, or the yondaime Raikage, Ay the second fastest man alive. Nayumi got bored with the lecture and flipped towards the back of the book. It just so happened that she turned to page 115. The man got her attention instantly.

"Hey iruka-sensei, who's the guy on page 115?" Iruka blinked and turned to the page she indicated. He nearly dropped his book when he saw who was on it.

"Um, well uh, that man Nayumi is a well known ronin." Iruka said, which raised several questions from his students.

"What's a ronin, I've never heard of that village before." Kiba said.

"Well Kiba that's because he's not from a village. Ronin are self taught ninja, they usually travel around and do whatever jobs they can get their hands on."

"Well he can't be too strong then can he sensei?" Sakura screeched, which made everyone wince in pain.

"Actually Sakura he is one of if not the strongest shinobi alive, considering he is the only other person besides hokage-sama that has a SS-ranking with a flee-on-sight order." When he said that everyone turned to look at his page.

_Pg 115_

_Shikyo no Oni Fujin_

_NAME: unknown_

_GENDER: male_

_AGE: estimated to be around 17 or 18_

_HAIR: blond_

_EYES: blue_

_HEIGHT: 6'2-6'4_

_WEIGHT: estimated to be in the area of 160-176 lbs_  
_AFFINITY: unique black Futon, possible bloodline_

_CHAKRA LEVEL: Above Bijuu level, has a strange black and blue chakra, could be a possible bloodline._  
_FAMILY: unknown_

_CLAN: unkown_

_LOYALTY: ronin_

_RANK: SS_

_NOTES: He is a mystery and is formorly known as the Shikki Fujin. He showed up around 7 years ago and has established himself as one of the most powrful shinobi alive. He uses a strange and unknown black wind that is etremely powerful and seems to enhance his Futon abilities. He is called the Shikyo no Oni Fujin__due to the fact that he has killed everyone he set out to and survived fatal injuries as if they were mere scrapes. He also has a godlike Futon affinity and a demonic level killing intent. He killed the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura singlehandedly after being hired by the resistance 2 years ago. He killed Yagura while the he was in his bijuu form and then proceded to massacre the entire loyalist army with two jutsu. A few months after he klled Yagura he fought and nearly killed the Raikage, Ay, and his top 2 jonin, Bee and Darui. He succeded in killing twelve elite Kumo STORM nin. His only known associates are the Makai Neko, the current Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and two unknown students. _

_NOTICE: FLEE-ON-SIGHT_

_BOUNTY: Iwa: 190,000,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

_ Kumo: 174,890,000,000 ryo dead or alive_

_ Konoha: 754,000,000 ryo alive_

_ Suna: 490,000,000 ryo alive_

After everyone read the entry they were all shocked that someone who was self taught was as feared and powerful as their hokage. What's more is that like the hokage he singlehandedly killed an entire army by himself, not to mention he killed the previous Mizukage who was a jinchuriki and nearly killed three other kage level opponents. Everyone was thinking along the lines of how did he get so powerful. Sasuke thought about the man and how powerful he was. He had tried to get the council to force the yondaime to take him on as an apprentice, but they never could get Minato to do it. But now he found out that there was another person just as powerful, if not more so, as the hokage who held no ties to any village. He decided that once he became a genin he would find this Fujin and get him to teach him all of his secrets. With that kind of power he would be able to easily kill Itachi. Nayumi kept looking at the picture. She thought there was something familiar about him but couldn't quite place it.

**With Naruto**

"YES I FINALLY FOUND THE SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled our favorite blond. He had just found a positive lead in his obsessive search for Aoi and the Rajin. Over his years of being a travelling shinobi he had gathered a spy network that could rival Jiraiya's, which he used to hunt down Aoi. His informant had just told him about a mission Aoi had recently accepted and had yet to complete, meaning he was still with his client. He had taken a mission to guide and protect a man into the ruins of Sora no kuni. Now that he knew where Aoi was he set out for Sora no kuni immediately with his students loyally following him.(not that they had much choice.) After a few days of travelling they finally reached to border of Sora no kuni, where Naruto ordered his desciples to search the area for the 'filthy bastard'. He gave all of them a piece of paper with a communication seal on it. After a few hours of searching Haku reported in that she had found Aoi in the ruins of some fortress like structure with an old man. Naruto told the others to meet up with Haku and after they met up the oldest blond started forming a plan that mainly involved him ripping Aoi's spine out and choking him to death with it. It was at this time that the Yuki sisters started wondering if they should start regretting their descision to let Naruto teach them. Yugito told them that they would get used to their sensei's slightly deranged habits eventually, after all this was there first encounter with a deranged hellbent Naruto. After a little arguing and some threats involving ramen, it was decided that Yugito, Haku, and Hikarai would take up various positions around the area while Naruto confronted the nuke-nin. Naruto entered the lost civillization's city under the protection of his shadow armor. He looked around for a while before finding a strange room with thousands of seals on the walls. There was a large cacoon like object that was held off the ground by tubes as weel. In this room stood Aoi and an old man with long gray hair and yellow eyes that was wearing a bandana. The blond deactivated his shadow armor and started clapping. Aoi and the old man turned to look at him. Both were surprised that they were followed.

"Well well well, Aoi Rokusho, the Rajin thief. What a displeasure this is." Aoi narrowed his eyes at the blond while the old man watch all of this confused.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" the nuke-nin asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Not personally no, but I'm certain you've heard of me in the bingo book." The green haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What page?" Naruto smirked evily under his mask.

"115." The former Konoha nin's eyes widened in fear. He took several steps away from the blond, which confused the old man more.

"What the hell are you doing? He's just one man and your supposed to be invincible with that sword of yours." Aoi looked at him before pulling out the Rajin and looking at Naruto.

"Ah yes that brings me as to why I'm here. Hand over the Rajin and I'll make your death semi-painless." The former Senju said as he held out his hand. Aoi looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would the Fujin want the Rajin no ken? Your a Futon user." Naruto smirked and put his hand to his mask. Aoi felt his breath stuck in his throat.

'Is he about to show his face?' He thought half excitedly half worriedly.

"My reason is simple really. I don't like the thought of a filthy animal like you weilding my great-uncle's sword." Naruto answered as he pulled down his mask. Aoi and the old man nearly had a heart attack when they saw his face.

"Y-yondaime-sama!" The nuke nin said fearfully. Naruto growled and let loose a shitload of killing intent.

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT MAN, NEVER CALL ME THAT MAN!"** Naruto said in a demonic voice as his eyes flashed red. The Rajin thief nearly pissed himself, but nodded. Naruto calmed down and glared at the two men.

"I am not that bastard, as far as I'm concerned he and that women are only my egg and sperm donors." The green haired man looked at the blond before what he said clicked. His eyes widened in fear and amazement.

"No there's no way. Y-you're supposed to be dead!" The Uzumaki smirked.

"You know lieing is such a wonderful thing. I told that bastard hokage that I'm dead and they all believed it." Naruto said as he started walking forward. Aoi activated the Rajin, it's yellow blade humming into existence, and started to back up. The old man watched this all with interest. When he felt the anger and killing intent of the strange man he thought he would be a perfect subject for his plans. He quietly moved over to a circular table and started putting in commands. He smirked as he looked at the cocoon.

Naruto eventually backed Aoi into a wall, where he held a shaking Rajin at the blond. Naruto smirked and created a blade out of pure chakra in his right hand. The nuke-nin stared in horror at the blade. Naruto dissapeared in a shadowy flash and reapeared infront of Aoi. He grabbed the green haired mans arm and snapped it causing him to drop the Rajin and scream in pain. The ex-Senju pulled harder on his arm and ripped it clear off at the elbow. Aoi stared in horror at his stump before he received a powerful left hook that sent him flying into the wall,cracking it. Naruto leisurly walked over and grabbed the thief's throat. He picked him up and stabbed his chest with his chakra blade, which pinned Aoi to the wall. After he let go of him he held out his hand and shot out three black and blue chakra chains with kunai tips, which impaled Aoi in his three reamaining limbs. Naruto leaned in and made eye contact with the green haired man.

"Was it worth it?" He asked while smirking evily. Aoi was in too much and was too scared to answer. The blond raised his right arm which was wisping with black and blue energy from the shoulder down. It had taken on a demonic appearence complete with razor sharp claws and armor plating.(Nero's devil bringer but black and blue and his whole arm is like that, not just the forearm) Naruto shoved his arm through Aoi's abdomen, and kept it there for a second. The old man looked at the shinobi with a mixture of horror and intrest as Aoi seemed to start aging and crumbled to dust. Naruto's arm turned back to normal as he dispelled his chains and blade. He dusted off his hands and walked back over to the Rajin. The blond picked it up and examined it. After deeming it functionable he sealed it away and turned to the old man.

"So who are you?" He asked. The old man grinned.

"I am Shinno."

"Ok so why are you here?" The now named Shinno looked at Naruto with interest.

"Simple I am here to revive the Reibi(zero tails) and use it to create dark chakra for myself." Before Naruto could reply an explosion was heard and he turned too the source. He looked at where the cocoon used to be. Now there was a large leech like creature with a mask on. It turned to Shinno, then Naruto. It sent a dark reddish black beam of chakra at the old man. It peirced his stomach and he fell over on his knees, coughing up blood. Naruto glanced down at the elder before turning his attention to the leech.

"I take it your the Reibi." He stated calmly. The leech looked at him curiously.

**"You, what are you?"** Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The beast slithered closer but still kept it's distance.

**"I sense a great power in you, greater than any mortal I've ever encountered before. It's powerful and darker than my own."** Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knew what the beast spoke of but decided against confirming it.

**"Your chakra...It feels of nature, but it is also cold, and there is an evil to it all. You also have a second source even fouler than my own"** The leech continued.

"Yeah that sounds about right." The blond said in a smartass tone. The Reibi gave him a look of interest.

**"You have guts mortal, I'll give you that, but then again you must have had guts to save your sister that night." **Naruto's eyes widened. He stared at the leech before him with anger since it mentioned his biological baby sister. The leech seeing it hit a sore spot continued.

**"What was her name? Ah Nayumi, yes that's it. You saved her at the cost of your shinobi career, your extremely promising career." **Naruto was starting to leak killing intent while glaring furiously at the leech. The leech opened it's mask mouth and licked it's lips at all the negative emotions coming off of the blond.

**"Yes, and after you saved her your parents cast you out. They disowned you and took everything away from you. Your family,your village, your friends... and most importantly the woman you-"**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** The Reibi looked with astonishment at Naruto. He now had manevolent red slitted eyes. He also had black and red streaks in his hair and was leaking a massive amount of killing intent. The sheer amount of it was actually overpowering for the leech. Naruto glared at the evil creature and raised his right arm. He held out his right palm at the creature and said one thing in his demonic voice.

**"Hyoton: Tousenkou."** (flash freeze) A few moments after the moisture in the air around the Reibi started to condense. What was strange was that while the water was clear it was black, as if it were tinted. Suddenly it started to harden and freeze into black ice around the leech. The Reibi tried to move, but was caught in the strange ice. The ice kept spreading over the beast until it was completely covered in transparent black tinted ice. Naruto walked over to it and slammed his fist into the ice covered leech, shattering it into thousands of pieces. The ice then melted, destroying the Reibi pieces with it. After he calmed down the blond looked at Shinno. He was dead in a pool of his own blood. Naruto started walking towards the exit, but looked back at where the leech was moments before.

"Damn leech." He said before walking out. After Naruto got out of the fortress he used his communication seal to call the girls back to him. They all wanted to know what happened to make him so mad, but he just told them that he killed Aoi and some demonic leech that was in the fortress. They saw that he wasn't in the mood to talk so they dropped it.

**In Konoha**

Nayumi was just coming home from the academy. After they talked about the Fujin she just couldn't get him out of her head. She decided to ask her parents. When she walked through the door the redhead went straight for the living room. There she found her mom sitting on her dad's lap while the two were engaged in a makeout session. The young Senju sweatdropped and coughed to get their attention. They turned to look at her. When they saw who it was they scrambled to get off each other. Somehow in the chaos that insued Minato's shirt came undone and Kushina got her shirt half off and her hair was all messed up. Nayumi sweatdropped harder.

"You saw nothing." The elder redhead said.

"Um, ok I guess." Nayumi replied before she remembered what she was going to ask.

"Hey Tou-san, who's the Shikyo no Oni Fujin?" Minato looked at her, he hadn't expected this.

"Why do you want to know that for?" He asked.

"Well you see we were going through the bingo books today in class and I found his page. We talked about him for a while and Iruka-sensei said he was as strong as you, if not stronger." Minato thought back to when he met the Fujin all those years ago. The Fujin didn't reveal much to him, besides his killing intent and the fact that his son was dead.

"To be honest shoujo(daughter) I don't know more about him than anyone else. All I know is what's in the bingo book, why did you want to know about him?"

"I don't know why but he just seems familiar, like I've seen him somewhere before. But today was the first time I've ever seen his picture." That puzzled Minato and Kushina. When he thought about, Minato relalized that there was something familiar about the ronin. Kushina remembered his picture and thought about it aswell.

"You know Min-kun he does kinda look like you. I mean he has the same spikey blond hair and blue eyes as you." Kushina said.

"Do you think we could be related?" Nayumi asked curiously. Minato thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, maybe he's a Senju that we don't know about. Tobirama Oji-san never had any legitmate children so he could possibly be his illigitmate descendant or maybe he's a branch members descendant." Kushina nodded as either explination was plausible.

"Maybe we should ask Baa-chan?" Nayumi suggested.

"Yeah that probably would be a good idea, seeing as how she knows the most about the clan's history." And with that they decided to wait until Tsunade returned from her gambling trip to Tanzuka town before going any further in this quest.

**With Naruto**

It had been about a week since Naruto had killed Aoi and reclaimed the Rajin. He had offered it to Yugito since he considered her more family than his biologial family, not to mention she was the only one with an actual Raiton affinity. She turned it down, saying that she preferred a regular sword. Naruto had decided to tinker around with it. When he thouroughly inspected it he found that while it was functional, it was also damaged. Therefore it couldn't be used to it's full potential in it's current state. So Naruto took it apart and rebuilt it with a newer, more combat friendly design. He had removed the gap between the projecter and hilt and replaced it with a amplifier that he had boosted the multiplier on via fuinjutsu. He had also removed the belt loop at the bottom and replaced it with six spikes, one longer than the others in the middle with 5 shorter ones surrounding it in a pentagram like placement. The last thing he did eternally was add some grippings to the hilt and change the color from dark grey to a lighter grey. Internally he had completly overhauled the legendary blade. He basically replaced every seal on the inside with his own improved versions, which increased the blades durability, cutting power, range, ect. But the biggest change was that he had changed the affinity seal. Before hand it was a lightning blade, now it was a blade of darkness. When the blade extended it out about 3 and a half feet in a straight line up until the last fourth of the blade. There the non-blade side jutted backard creatin a wider blade which allowed the last fourth of the blade to curve back slightly. Also instead of being yellow it was now black with the edge being black. It also had wisps of energy surrounding it.(The blade looks like snakes sword's blade in this link . but with the details I added). Naruto decided to call it the Meijin no ken and use it himself.(I'm pretty sure you guys have figured out the last affintiy by now but I'm gonna keep doing this until I feel like it's a good time to stop) Over the following months Naruto and his team kept travelling and training. Naruto taught the Yuki sisters several more Hyoton jutsu and kept up Yugito's current training regiment. He also advanced the Yuki's in Fuinjutsu and Iryo ninjutsu respectively.

**Timeskip 1 year**

"Congratulations everyone from this day on you are officially genin of Konoha."

**Well there you go I hope you like it. I wanted to give Naruto the Rajin so he could mess around with it and turn it into his personal weapon. I hope nobody gets to mad about Hikarai's change of appearence. Oh yeah and one more thing am missspelling ronnin? The translator I used said that it had 2 N's but every other story on here has 1 N. If so should I change the title? Oh and like I said up top I'm a really shitty drawer so if anyone has a deviant art account or something like that and would like to do a drawing for me PM me please. The drawing is of Naruto and his badassitude. Well anyway next chapter is cannon start and I got a few idea's on how to improve things. Um well that's about it so Ja Ne!**


End file.
